La loba de Akatsuki
by Chilinda
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura fuera el Jubii? Y ¿Si sus padres fueran renegados?, Si un día se encontrara con 9 personas de capas negras con nubes rojas, cuando se formara el equipo 7 ¿De qué lado estaría?
1. Comienzo

Las nubes tapaban el sol, aproximadamente eran como los 2 de la tarde y ningún animal hacia ruido, los arboles eran grandes y frondosos, al igual que el cielo daba señales de lluvia.

Se puede ver a una niña no mayor de 5 años caminando por un sendero del bosque completamente sola, esta vestía una camisa de tirantes verde musgo, unos pantaloncillos negros que llegaban 7 dedos antes de la rodilla, junto con unas sandalias azules, llevaba guindada una mochila azul oscuro, y se veía sucia y en un estado deplorable. Pero aun estando así esta llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Seguía caminando sin ningún camino definido, hasta que detuvo su caminar; sentía que desde dentro del bosque la llamaba y como toda niña curiosa se internó a ver.

Ahí pudo contemplar a 9 personas todas con capas negras las cuales tenían unas extrañas nubes rojas. Al acercarse un poco más pudo apreciar el terrible estada en el cual se encontraban esas "casi personas", les decía así, debido a que uno parecía una planta, otro era como un tiburón, una mujer se veía con el pelo azul y un hombre con sientas de perforaciones en el rostro. ¡Extraños!

Los vio por una última vez antes de decidir qué hacer… 

En una cueva se puede ver una fogata con 10 pescados asándose, afuera de esta se veía el caer del agua, de las personas que estaban presentes ahí despertó alguien con cabellos azabaches, ojos ónix, unas singulares ojeras que descendían de sus parpados, se veía con una máscara de frialdad y no aparentaba tener más de 12 años.

**-¿Qué pasó?-** al abrir los ojos pudo percatarse bien que a su lado se veía una niña de no más 5 años, tenía un pelo de un singular color rosa, su tez era blanca y no parecía peligrosa, ya que se encontraba dormida. Así que este lentamente se paró con un Kunai en la mano listo para dar el golpe de gracia pero una voz lo detuvo.

**-Detente-** volteo encarando aun hombre no mayor de 25 años con pelo naranja, y múltiples perforaciones en todo el rostro- **He estado despierto desde hace rato y ella fue la que nos salvó.**

Ahí fue que él se dio cuento de su estado, extrañamente estaba vendado y curado, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Vio que se encontraban refugiados de la lluvia dentro de una cueva, esta era fría, tenía musgo en algunas áreas, al igual que era espaciosa.

Pudo apreciar a través de sus recuerdos que esa niña debía haberlos salvado, ya que según recordaba habían terminado todos después de una misión gravemente heridos y cayendo inconscientes al lado de un sendero de un bosque.

**-¿Que aremos con ella?-** hablo la voz de una mujer de pelo azul fuerte, la cual tenía una flor de origami adornando el mismo, y este estaba recogido mediante un moño que sostenía los mechones del mismo.

**-No podemos abandonarla-** expreso ahora un chico de pelo rubio el cual estaba atado en una coleta alta, con un mechón que caía sobre su ojo derecho, con ojos azul mar. Ahí fue que se dio cuenta que todos excepto lo pequeña, ya estaban conscientes y despiertos.

Se escuchó el sonido de un bostezo que alerto a los presentes, los cuales dirigieron su mirada al pequeña niña que lentamente abría los ojos, demostrando así que eran como dos par de esmeraldas, verdes pasto.

Esta se estiro e ignorando completamente a los personajes, para luego pararse agarrar un pescado de la fogata, para voltear su mirada a la entrada de la cueva, viendo así que ya había cesado la lluvia, si más esta se comió de unos dos mordiscos el pescado, y se aventuró a salir. Pero antes de hacerlo volteo a ver a nuestro azabache y le entrego su banda tachada, la cual hasta ahora era que se daba cuenta que no llevaba puesta.

Siguió su camino a la entrada pero la misma voz a la que le dio el objeto la detuvo- **¿Por qué?-**dando a conocer la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de todos, pero que nadie se atrevía a articular.

**-Los nuestros debemos cuidarnos-** respondió volteándolo a ver, pero al ver que la cara seguía con duda continuo- **Tu banda es igual a la de mis padres-**dijo en tono melancólico**-y ellos siempre me decían que esa marca significaba, que no tenías casa y que la gente te despreciaba… Mi mama hubiera estado contenta que ayudara a otros renegados, y como sé que no les debe gustar la compañía me retiro.**

Esta se dio la vuelta con intenciones de seguir caminando, y ahí fue que todos se dieron cuenta de su terrible estado. Apenas daba unos cuantos pasos lentos y se notaba que estaba agotada, sus piernas blanquecinas estaban llenas de raspones al igual que temblaban levemente.

Ahí todos se miraron entre sí, para luego ver al peli naranjado, el cual parecía ser el líder, este cerro los ojos unos segundos para abrirlos y asentir. Esa fue la señal para El azabache, el cual sujeto a la chica por encima de su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas, para luego ir dirección contraria a donde se dirigía la peli rosada seguido por las demás personas

**-¿¡Pero a donde me llevas!?-** interrogo pataleando como una niña pequeña, cruzada de brazos

**-A Akatsuki-** fue lo único que respondió de manera cortante.


	2. La prueba de Saku

Espero que les guste y el próximo capi se llamara Desiciones.

Gracias OrIhImExIcHiGo por darle una oportunidad

Sassori tiene 27 años  
Deidara posee 13 años  
Kisame tiene 17 años  
Konan cumplió los 24 años  
Pein lleva 27 años  
Zestu indefinido  
Kakuzu indefinido  
Itachi tiene 12 años  
Hidan posee 16 años  
Y Sakura tiene 7 años

Por los dudas Tobi no ha entrado aun a akatsuki 

Se puede una cueva casi totalmente a oscura, exceptuando unas pequeñas antorchas, que solo dan la suficiente luz como para no caer. En el centro de esta se pueden ver a 9 personas sentadas alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular todos tenían semblantes fríos. Estaban organizados de manera que, en la esquina derecha se puede ver a un pelirrubio, al lado de este se encontraba un pelirrojo con cara angelical, a su lado estaban un hombre-pez el cual era azul y hasta tenia branquias acompañado por un sexi azabache. Por la esquina izquierda se puede ver a una persona cocida cual muñeco, y a su derecha de un atractivo muchacho de cabellos platinados; siguiendo a este se encontraba un hombre-planta, la cual se parecía mucho a las carnívoras, luego una mujer de pelos azulados con una característica flor de papel en su pelo.

Al final se podía ver a un peli naranjado con muchas perforaciones en el rostro y un semblante serio; todos en la dicha habitación llevaban unas capas negras con nubes rojas y parecían estarse debatiendo por algo.

**-Yo digo que será un problema-** hablaba el que parecía un niño de pelo rojo- **Se lo debemos hubiéramos muerto si no fuera por ella**-contradijo el pelirrubio que parecía no ser mayor de 15 años- **Opino que se valla, solo dará más gastos-**dijo por primera vez el muñeco, que parecía tener un semblante de avaricia- **Podrimos entrenarla/ la mocosa no es de mi agrado**- dijo continuamente la planta la cual parecía tener doble personalidad- **Me parece bien que se quede-** respondió la única mujer del lugar- **Esa mocosa se debe ganar el derecho de poder quedarse-** opino el "tiburón" que tenía una extraña piel azul con branquias.

Todos esos comentarios eran escuchados por el rostro invasivo del pelo anaranjado, examinando cada comentario.

**-Esa maldita mocosa solo nos traerá problemas, debería dársela de ofrenda a Jashin sama-**decía por primera vez el de cabello plateado

-**No se dieron cuenta ¿verdad?**- expreso el azabache, que dejo un silencio espectral tras hablar, ya que no era conocido por ser muy comunicador que se dijera- **Esa niña mínimo deberá haber estado caminando por días, no había comido, y estaba herida, además por lo que nos dijo sus padres eran renegados. Por lo cual al menos puedo deducir es que debe tener buena resistencia, además que debe saber defenderse al estar completamente sola…-**todos se quedaron meditado sus palabras, y ocho pares de ojos voltearon a ver al que hasta este momento no había dirigido una sola palabra.

**-He llegado a la conclusión que se podrá quedar… pero deberá demostrar que se merece nuestra hospitalidad, por lo cual Kisame le dará pelea en tres horas para demostrar, de qué está hecha y así demostrar si se queda, si no lo logra será asesinada al conocer la ubicación de unas de nuestras guaridas-**anuncio a lo cual nadie se atrevió a hablar, pero estaban preocupados ya que sabían que su querido amigo azul, era muy sádico referente a las batalla, además de que se notaba a lo lejos que no le agradaba la pequeña niña.

***

Se podía ver a una peli rosada recostada en una cama pensando, la habitación era de paredes grises, no tenía ventanas, al lado de la cama se encontraba una mesita de noche que llevaba una lámpara de lectura, la cama se encontraba pegada a la pared derecha y sus sabanas eran de color negro y sus almohadas rojas sangre, en la pared derecha se podía ver una puerta que daba dirección al baño, la habitación en si era espaciosa y bonita aunque sencilla.

La niña había estado ahí desde hace una hora cuando el de ojos color ónix la había dejado ahí diciendo un seco "espera aquí", que se pretendían estaba, ¡aburrida! En todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero bueno este lugar era acogedor y le daba el tiempo para pensar en cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de sus padres, pero no podía haberlo evitado, se sintió cohibida al instante por esa figura elegante e inexpresiva de cabellos azabaches y ojos de igual color.

Cuando vio los ojos de aquel extraño, creyó por un instante ver la soledad, tristeza, pero igualmente la esperanza y la fuerza. Extrañamente le recordaron a los de su hermano, que aun teniendo el peor de los días y las peores de las heridas, con solo mirada le daba confianza y tranquilidad para poder descansar. Deber dad lo extrañaba, pero de algo estaba segura y era que si se enteraban ellos de su poder, le pasarían cosas malas.

Extrañamente las heridas de la peli rosa habían desaparecido y su fuerza parecía restablecida, lentamente un manto de chacra azulado-rojizo la cubrió, permitiéndole aumentar sus sentidos, por lo cual pudo oír como: seis píes, seis piernas, 3 personas. Se acercaban a ella.

Rápidamente se acostó en la cama y espero diez minutos y al tiempo se abrió la puerta, mostrando a una mujer acompañada por el azabache y el pelirrubio. Su vista paso por ellos y se enfoco esencialmente en el poseedor de una frialdad nata, y vio, vio el dolor de la soledad, sintió la tristeza de no tener a nadie, lo frio de no tener emociones, pero a lo único que le dio importancia fue a un rayo de esperanza, la fe de creer que las cosas cambiarían, pero antes que pudiera seguir vagando en sus pensamientos una voz la interrumpió.  
**  
-Es hora que pruebes de que estas hecha**- dijo a la mujer y antes de que preguntara cual sería le respondió- **Pelearas por tu vida...**

**-¿Otra vez?-**pregunto desanimada y así sorprendiendo a los presentes, ya que de todas las cosas que se esperaran que respondiera, no estaba entre as opciones esa- **Vamos**.- dijo caminando por los pasillo, seguida de unos pensamientos que iban desde preocupación, a admiración

Podemos ver la sonrisa sádica de Kisame, el cual veía a nuestra pequeña niña esperando la señal para atacar, y así poder divertirse un rato (¡No lastimes a Sakura-chan!).

Se encontraban los 8 hombre más las únicas dos mujeres en un gran claro rodeado por árboles, a unos cuantos metros de distancia se podía ver un lago de agua pura y clara, al mismo tiempo que no había ninguna persona a kilómetros de distancia que pudiera venir a socorrerla de ser necesario. La niña y el pez estaban separados por 7 metros observándose detenidamente analizándose mutuamente, mientras que a una distancia segura de ellos podemos divisar al resto del grupo sentados en rocas esperando el comienzo de la batalla, todos emocionados por saber que secretos ocultaba la dulce niña.

De un momento a otro el líder de la organización levanta una mano como señal de inicio.

En un instante el tiburón se dirige a una velocidad extraordinaria hacia la pequeña con la espada en alto, todos observaban detenidamente como el hombre blandía la espada en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba la peli rosa, pero para sorpresa de todos está ya no se encuentra ahí, sino un hoyo colosal, el cual indica la potencia del ataque recién dado. Extrañados empiezan a buscarla con la mirada. Pero de repente todos voltean hacia la izquierda sintiendo una gran cantidad de energía concentrada y se sorprenden al ver a la chica un poco lejos viéndolos de frente, sin ninguna herida aparente y con los brazos en la espalda de manera de que los antebrazos se peguen.

Lentamente la concentración de chacra de color azulado metálico se dirige a las manos de la misma y bajo la atenta mirada de todos esta muestra sus brazos poniéndolos en forma de cruz dando así como resultado unas telas de cuero del mismo color del chacra que van desde los ante brazos a las muñecas de cada mano separándose y luego uniéndose como anillos en cada dedo de la mano, de cada brazo salían espadas de gran filo las cuales eran expulsadas desde adentro hacia afuera, estas armas eran largas y tenían formas de katanas aunque en la punta de habían colores rojizos como la sangre, dándole una apariencia tanto angelical como demoniaca.

**-Creo que estas desesperado por comenzar**-dijo la chica viéndolo con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, pero al mismo tiempo de una manera fría y controladora, logrando erizar los cabellos de su oponente(Inner: Kisame tiene cabellos?, Yo: ni idea pero suena bien). De un segundo a otro la chica había desaparecido del campo de visión de todos, hasta que un grito los alerto dirigiendo su mirada hacia en el de piel azulada, el cual tenía lastimado el hombro, por el cual brotaba un poco de sangre.

-**Creí que eras espadachín… ¿Y tus reflejos?-**Dijo burlándose de él, su voz se escuchaba en todas partes, como la vez en ninguna, hasta que se dejó ver apoyada a un árbol con ambos brazos cayendo a sus lados, y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro que demostrara querer moverse.

Aprovechando la oportunidad este la atacó-**Suiton bakusui shouha(gran ola explosiva)-**grito el hombre para crear una gran ola de agua dirigida hacia la chica, esta extrañamente no se movía solo hizo casi al tocar la ola unos sellos de manos para luego gritar-**Fuuton no Raiton jutsu: thunder wind(elemento viento y electricidad jutsu viento eléctrico)-**Junto sus espadas rápidamente en forma de equis "X", para luego de estas salir una ráfaga de viento la cual tenía rayos pequeños de electricidad color azul, los cuales al tocar el agua hicieron una corriente que llego directamente hasta Kisame dejándolo todo electrocutado y al terminar la ráfaga de aire choco contra él lanzándolo de relleno contra un árbol. Este inmediatamente se para y lanza al ataque en dirección a la niña, con no muy buenas intenciones y estos dos empiezan una impresionante pelea de taijutsu, de un momento a otro Kisame le da un potente rodillazo el cual impacta por completo en su estómago, enviándola lejos en dirección al lago cayendo en la oriya del mismo.

Todos observaban detenidamente la pelea la cual se había puesto muy interesante. El mayor creyendo que tiene la batalla ganada se acerca victorioso al bulto del piso que es la niña y con la Samehada se prepara para dar el golpe final, este alza la espada sobre su cabeza y apenas está por tocar el cuerpo de la pelirosa se escucha el choque de metales, provocando el asombro de todos al ver como la chica no parece tener ni un rasguño, ni siquiera rastros de cansancio; la batalla continua al mismo tiempo que Sakura retiene la Samehada con sus dos katanas, sonriendo burlonamente expulsa una corriente eléctrica por medio de las mismas la cual provoca que el pobre tiburón se electrocute por segunda vez en el día.

Estando este convulsionando por las sientas de descargas eléctricas que recorren su cuerpo, la chica aprovecha para barrer el piso con su pie, provocando como efecto que este caiga en el lago y como festival de navidad se prenda debido al elemento del rayo- **Que Kawaii!**- exclamaba Sakura al tiempo que ponía sus manos en los cachetes poniendo los ojos como estrellas y viendo donde estaba el pobre Kisame todo chamuscado fascinada.

**-Que malo, y yo que quería un reto de verdad-**dijo con un tono de decepción al mismo timpo que hacia un adorable puchero y que sus katanas se contraían y el cuero de chacra desaparecía por completo.

Todos estaban atónitos, como era posible que una niña no mayor de siete años pudiera derrotar a un miembro de Akatsuki. Y no solo eso ella uso el aire y la electricidad en una combinación letal, además el chacra tenía un extraño color azul metálico, sin contar que tenía un excelente control de espadas. ¡Era impresionante!

Sakura fue hacia los personajes caminando tranquilamente, aunque después de un rato se dieron cuenta de adónde iba exactamente, se dirigía a Itachi Uchiha.

**-Quisiera saber si lo hice bien**- le pregunto la niña a estar frente suyo, este solo se limitó a asentir de manera monótona a lo cual la reacción de la niña fue abrazarlo, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes- **Gracias, eres muy frío pero te ves amable, me agradas quieres ser mi amigo? O mejor mi hermano, que tal si me compras un helado, a mí me gusta el de chocolate y a ti? creo que no…**- pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su monólogo el azabache toco con dos dedos sus frente dándole a entender que hiciera silencio**-¿Cómo te llamas?-** hizo su última pregunta luego de un rato.

**-Itachi Uchiha-** contesto secamente, a lo que ella dulcemente le sonrió y separo de el, lo suficiente para limpiarse el polvo de la ropa

**Espero no haberte molestado Itachi-kun, pero gracias por la batalla fue corta pero divertida**- hizo una reverencia y un ademán a marcharse, pero apenas se voltio pudo ver el rostro de Kisame todo empapado, con algunos moretones en el rostro además que se veía desde lejos que no estaba muy contento que se dijera.

**Mocosa**-gruño- **Debes enseñarme a hacer eso**- dijo animadamente, provocando la caída tipo anime de los espectadores y una risita de la menor

-**Por supuesto que sí sharky**- este como repuesta puso los ojos como puntitos y la miro incrédulo por su nuevo apodo que no era muy varonil que se dijera, pero se repuso para ver al pelinaranjado.

Todos tenían su vista puesta en el de muchas perforaciones en el rostro, el cual parecía estar pensando la situación desde los pros a los contra.  
**  
-He decidido que te quedarás, serás entrenada por Kisame en taijutsu, Konan te explicara las informaciones generales sobre el chacra y su control, Itachi deberá mostrarte el arte del gengutsu, Deidara de los ataques a larga distancia, Sassori de los venenos y marionetas, Hidan te ayudara sobre como extraer información de un enemigo, Kakuzo mejorara tu chacra elemental, Zestu del rastreo y conocimientos médicos y yo me encargare de las invocaciones y ninjutsus**- todos escuchaban atentamente sus palabras- **se alternaran cada seis meses en el orden que acabo de decir, ahora... Retírense**-ordenó con voz autoritaria para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**-Hey mocosa**- llamando la atención de la niña- **mañana a las nueve aquí y otra cosa... Cómo te llamas?-**esa pregunta aunque ridícula, les hizo ver a todos que aún no le habían preguntado ni siquiera su nombre

**-Me llamo Sakura Haruno**- con una cara muy feliz ya que jamás alguien había querido saber su nombre antes, haciendo este la primera vez que alguien lo hacía.

**-Pues desde ahora Sakura conocerás el dolor**- Dijo al mismo tiempo que reía diabólicamente Kisame, sacándole una gota anime a sus compañeros al ver lo raro que era su amigo.

-**Tranquilo que él y yo somos viejos conocidos-** le respondió con tal frialdad que estremeció a todos los presentes, provocando que se preguntarán.

¿Quién eres Sakura Haruno?.


	3. Presentaciones

En una habitación sin ningún ruido proveniente de ella, se puede ver a una pelirosa acostada en una cama arropada, metida en un profundo sueño, pero siendo cubierta por un chacra de color azul metálico. Al mismo tiempo que esta murmura algunas cosas.

Mente de Sakura

_Se ve una gran habitación toda húmeda y sin mucha iluminación, en el piso hay agua la cual llega hasta los talones de una persona en el medio del lugar, la cual tiene enfocada su vista al frente_

_Ahí se puede ver una gran jaula con barrotes toda oxidada y con marcas de que han intentado forzarlas varias veces, dentro de esta se pueden ver dos ojos rojos como la sangre con cortes diagonales, dándoles un toque lobuno que combinan perfectamente con sus grandes y amenazadores colmillos, esta clase de animal tiene unas patas cargadas de filosas garras, además de tener un pelaje de color azul metálico y se pueden ver varias colas ondeándose al compás de su calmada respiración. Se ve como todo un exótico demonio el cual no tendría el mínimo pudor en matar a sangre fría._

_Frente a este ser se encuentra Sakura viéndolo fijamente, pero lo raro es que en sus ojos no hay miedo ni odio, si no lástima y tristeza. Como si no estuviera frente a un peligro._

_**-No deberías confiar en ellos**__- habló la criatura con una voz de ultratumba y amenazante pero igualmente sonaba que intentaba ser dulce y no tan frío con la niña_

_-__**Ya lo sé Okami**__- respondió deprimida la niña- __**Es que ese chico Itachi-kun se parece ve tan triste y desolado... y no quiero que…**__**-Termine hundiéndose en la oscuridad-**__ término de decir el ser, a lo que la chica asintió teniéndola cabeza gacha, este soltó un bufido- __**Ya que te conozco y sé que eres peligrosamente amable, les daré una oportunidad pero al primer indicio de peligro yo tomo el control y te saco de ahí-**__ Ya resignado a decidir._

_La chica subió la cabeza contenta por la decisión tomada, para luego caminar en dirección al ser entrando a la jaula para luego acariciar su cabeza y susurrar- __**Sabes que siempre te protegeré.**_

_La imagen se fue lentamente difuminando hasta que sólo se pudo ver a la misma criatura en la celda, pero sin la niña para hacerle compañía._

_**Y yo igual**__- respondió la criatura con los ojos cerrados, pero sin ya nadie que lo pueda oír y mucho menos responder._

Fin del sueño

Sakura lentamente fue despertando, se estiró para luego ir a lavarse al baño, este era mediano, tenía una ducha para una persona, al lado de esta una retrete, y a la derecha de la habitación un lavamanos con un armario de madera de roble, en el cual había shampoo, acondicionador, jabón, en fin todo lo que pueda uno necesitar al bañarse.

La chica se bañó y al salir enrollada de una toalla fue donde su bolso para ponerse unas lycras negras que tenían 8 dedos antes de la rodilla, una camiseta de color rosa oscuro el cual en la parte de atrás llevaba un circulo color blanco, que representaba al clan Haruno, y no llevaba mangas la misma, además de que se ató los cabellos en una cola alta pero dejando caer algunos mechones de su rosada cabellera en la cara, por último unas botas de color marrón oscuro que iban cinco dedos debajo de la rodilla(para no volver lo a repetir, este será el uniforme de entrenamiento de Sakura oficial)

Al terminar de vestirse salió de la habitación, camino por los largos pasillos por durante al menos una hora y ya harta de la situación, hizo unos sellos de manos para después liberar una cantidad de chacra la cual creó varias ráfagas de aire, las cuales fueron en todas las direcciones chocando con las paredes. Hasta qué de un momento a otro ella sintió que una se regresaba, la chica al ver que lo había conseguido puso una sonrisa burlona en el rostro antes de salir corriendo por el que la llevaría a su destino.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a una colosal puerta de madera rudimentaria, estaba desgastada, al igual que tenía muchos sellos por doquier. Intento abrirla pero se le fue imposible, jalo, empujo, pateo, golpeo, incluso llego a morder la madera!. Pero nada servía, esta seguía sin moverse.

_**Okami no podemos dejar que una tonta puerta nos gane**__- hablo en su mente Sakura_

_-__**T**__**ienes razón te presto un poco de mi fuerza y limpia nuestro honor-**__ guau las dos sí que eran exageradas._

De los brazos de Sakura salieron sus Katanas las cuales posicióno en equis "X" para luego decir- **Fuuton X shouha ****[elemento airé equis explosivas]-** el color metálico de las espadas se intensifico hasta el punto que de estas la energía fue liberada de tal forma que varias ráfagas de aire con forma de "X" que se dirigieron a la pobre puerta, provocando que se derrumbara hacia afuera.

Esta sin la las mínima paciencia se subió sobre la puerta esperando que la nube de polvo provocada por el impacto desapareciera, al difuminarse el aire se encontró en el mismo escenario del día anterior, incluyendo los árboles caídos y todo lo demás provocado por la lucha pasada, solo que ahora se encontraban ahí todos los miembros de akatsuki esperándola del otro lado con los ojos como puntitos y algunos con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

**-Les dije que debíamos abrirle**- hablo saliendo del shock el azabache, nuestra "tierna" chica comprendió al instante que estos en cualquier momento pudieron abrir la puerta, pero simplemente no se les dio la gana. Estaba que echaba rayos de los ojos y un aura maligna desprendía de su cuerpo, con intenciones no muy sanas

**-Pueden decirme voluntariamente de quien fue la idea, o tendré que sacárselos a los golpes-** dijo tronando los dedos para así verse más amenazante de lo que ya de por sí era.

Todos asustados señalaron a perforado el cual tenía un semblante tranquilo e indescifrable- **Era una prueba para ver tu rastreo y forma de resolver problemas- **dijo el acusado, al ver que nadie estaba de su lado- **Fue perfecta la forma en la que hallaste la puerta, pero en vez de derribarla pudiste intentar descifra los sellos o buscar una entrada alterna-** ella se sintió que explotaría en furia, primero la obligaban a buscar el sitio en un laberinto y después a buscar la forma de pasar por una puerta, lo mataba estaba segura que ese tipo no llegaría al día siguiente.

Todos al ver las intenciones homicidas de la chica dieron un paso para alejarse del objetivo que era el pelinaranjado, esta camino directo hacia él dando grandes zancadas dejando agujeros en el piso por donde pasaba, pero al casi llegar alguien le toco el hombro y volteo dispuesta a matar a quien se le interpusiera en su camino se volteó, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a esos negros ojos que tan familiares se les hacían.

**Lo hiciste bien**- fue lo único que dijo pero eso sirvió lo suficiente como para aplacar la furia de la pelirosa; todos excepto ellos estaban atónitos, el Uchiha hablando sin ser necesario, y lo peor de todo para dar un cumplido. Corran el Apocalipsis ha comenzado! Era el pensamiento de todos( hay que admitir que hasta yo me pongo así)

**Bueno mocosa llego la hora de comenzar tu entrenamiento , pero antes las presentaciones**- empezó a hablar el tiburón- **Yo me llamo Kisame pero dime gran sensei o espadachín supremo, cualquiera que te guste más-** dijo adulándose a sí mismo- **Él es avaro de primera**- señalando a kakuzu- **Este es Jashinsa de mierda**- dijo viendo a Hidan- **Esta es pelo azul con problemas de íra**- Provocando la molestia de Konan- **Como sabrás él es Itachi o mejor conocido como cubito de hielo-amargado-** señalando nuestro pelinegro- **A él le puedes decir petunia o plantita-** burlándose de Zetsu-**Este es marioneta o infeliz pero para ser sincero prefiero las dos**- refiriéndose a Sassori-** Por ultimo esta la rubia oxigenada y el líder-sama o mejor conocido como perforado descontrolado-** señalando a Deidara y Pein.

Todos tenían muchas venitas en la frente con sus puños cerrados además de tener sentimientos homicidas hacia su queridísimo compañero, pero lo que les sorprendió más fue al ver a la pelirosada señalándolos con sus nuevos apodos impuestos por el espadachín

-**Ya entendí... y yo que creía que mis papas no me querían, pero los suyos de verdad los odiaban- **comento la niña con una cara y voz inocente. Provocando la caída anime de todos, excepto del espadachín el cual se sintió orgulloso de su nueva alumna.  
**  
-Ya basta de juegos, Kisame ponte a entrenar y los demás se van otras partes-** dijo yéndose el líder. Muchos de los presentes se sintieron mal por la mala impresión de la niña.

Pero al caminar un poco el peli anaranjado se voltio y dijo- **Y nos llamamos Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, Sassori, Deidara y yo soy Pein, pero me dirás líder-sama y pertenecemos a Akatsuki-** Hai fue lo único que llego a decir la chica antes de que este desapareciera en una nube de humo, siendo acompañado por los demás, que se fueron pero sin antes de darles unas cuantas miradas de advertencia hacia su nueva presa.

**-Bueno primero que todo, ¿cómo se llaman esas armas que llevas?- **dijo, a lo que esta invoco sus katanas dándoles movimientos circulares mostrando el chacra azul que pasaban por ellas.

**-Yo las cree con mi propio chacra y se llaman Karaifuus, les dije así ya que son Katanas de chacra elemental tipo Fuuton(viento) y Raiton(rayo)- **explico al tiempo de que el de piel azul la atacaba, dando como comienzo su entrenamiento, el cual se compondría de seis meses.


	4. Nuevo integrante

_**Gracias a **_

_**OrIhImExIcHiGo**_

_**Suki Harlett **_

_**dany lok **_

_**Mylla-chan **_

_**vampire andrea **_

* * *

_**Nuevo integrante**_

Los meses pasaban y Sakura cada vez se sentía más a gusto con los Akatsuki. Aprendió sobre Jashin-sama que aunque no lo venerara si lo respetaba, se dio cuenta que Hidan era una persona amigable si se lo proponía aunque tenía una lengua muy floja; el que organiza el dinero del lugar se llama Kakuzu, este tenía cinco corazones aunque al principio no le quería ahí, fue encariñándose lentamente con la peli rosada, se dio cuenta la niña que era un hombre muy avaro pero tenía literalmente unos grandes corazones.

Estaban también Sassori y Deidara, los dos se la pasaban discutiendo constantemente referente a sus conceptos del arte, a esta no le molestaba si no era cuando la metían en medio al pedir su opinión, Sassori había venido de la aldea de la arena y le dijo que este se fue ya que la gente no entendía sus conceptos del arte que este practicaba, era tan fiel al mismo que se convirtió en una marioneta, que loco, aunque Dei no le llegaba muy lejos ya que este tenía dos bocas en sus manos, para ser sincera muchas veces me preguntaba cómo se bañaba.

La vez que le interrogue durante la cena se quedó en shock con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, mientras que el resto de las personas se reían a carcajadas, creo que hasta algunos estaban llorando en el piso (si eran Kisame e Hidan), para ser sincera no los entendía, pero en fin. Descubrí que Zetsu era una planta carnívora la cual ayudaba con el rastreo y además era el médico del lugar, yo siempre me reía cuando me lo imaginaba vestido de enfermera preguntando por el estado de uno.

Konan, se había vuelto alguien muy especial para mí, en realidad era una mujer muy dulce y me enseño el origami, el cual aunque era muy hermoso podía llegar a ser peligroso; Pein era el líder del lugar era muy serio y para ser sincera casi no lo había visto aunque según lo que me decía Konan ella creía que era alguien muy dulce con un trágico pasado, yo creo que a ella le gusta, pero mejor me quedo callada; Kisame era mi compañero en bromas éramos conocidos por las artes del fastidio a niveles magistrales, una vez pintamos las hojas de las plantas de Zetsu con símbolos de dinero, y tenían que ver la cara de Kakuzu cuando entro al vivero, era para dar fotografía, luego cuando intento arrancarlas el hombre planta lo descubrió y amenazó con destruir cada billete suyo si se atrevía a tocar a sus llamadas "queridas", el pobre casi se pone a llorar.

Itachi y yo ya éramos amigos, era muy frío y distante con todos pero todo el mundo se ablanda con una sonrisa. Luego de un tiempo me había contado sobre la masacre de su clan y que había sido obligado, ahora entendía ese brillo en sus ojos; sentía lastima por su hermano, el pobre estaba equivocado en todo en lo que creía y aunque le prometí no decírselo a nadie también le pedí como se llamaba ese solitario chico, me dijo que era Sasuke el cual en mi opinión era un buen nombre y le prometí que si algún día lo llegara a ver no le haría daño.

Hoy ya han pasado 13 meses desde que llegue, Sharky y Konan-chan ya me han entrenado e Itachi es mi actual sensei, es un poco rudo referente a las batallas, pero me encanta tenerlo como maestro para así poder pasar más tiempo con él.

Justamente estamos todos los miembros más por supuesto Yo, esperando al nuevo del grupo, según me contó Pein este se hace llamar Tobi, que nombre más raro para un asesino rango S, pero bueno según entendí le logro dar una buena batalla, por lo cual al menos en habilidades era apto para el trabajo; lo esperamos en una cueva muy espaciosa la cual es iluminada por muchas antorchas, en los muros tiene pintadas varias nubes rojas, al igual que por el piso pasa una gran alfombra negra, por supuesto nada de eso estaba cuando llegue pero me encargado de darle un buen toque al lugar, y hasta pienso ponerle sofás que hermoso se verá!.

**-¡Hola a todos!-**gritó un ¿hombre?, el cual llevaba una máscara naranja con un solo ojo visible parecida a una chupeta, incluido por supuesto con la capa de la organización, este saludaba eufórica mente con la mano al mismo tiempo que venía corriendo en nuestra dirección, pero debido a una roca tropezó cayendo así de cabeza al suelo.

**-Debes estar bromeando**- me dije a mi mima en voz alta, con los ojos de puntitos y con una gota de sudor resbalando por mi frente, debido a lo patético que era mi nuevo compañero.

**-¡Pein! Como es posible que esto**- señalando a Tobi el cual le roddeaba un aura deprimida debido a su chichón recién creado, acurrucado en el piso lloraron al estilo anime - **Forme parte de Akatsuki y tú digas que a mí me falta entrenamiento-**lo admito no debía gritarle al jefe así, pero de verdad me es puesto empeño para simplemente ganar el derecho a quedarme y se cree que un debilucho sentimental podrá entrar así como así.

**-Es necesario**- fue lo único que se me digno a responder, pero antes de que pudiera darle unos de mis comentarios mordaces un chillido nos alertó y pude ver como Kisame sostenía al "hombre" de un pie alzándolo del piso boca abajo con la otra mano en su mentón, de manera que parecía que lo estaba analizando, como si fuera una recién descubierta especie.

**-Hey mocosa, quieres divertirte con él o ¿me lo dejas a mí?-** aunque es cierto que hace mucho nos habíamos ganado nuestras confianzas pero el me seguía llamando mocosa, aunque para ser sincera ya no me importaba en lo absoluto, en realidad hasta me agradaba.

**-No vale la pena dáselo de comer a Zetsu**- le respondí, al tiempo que él lo soltaba provocando que cayera de sentón en el duro suelo

-**No por favor!**- chilló de nuevo pero con una voz aniñada, al tiempo que se arrodillaba y unía sus manos en suplico- **Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi se porta bien**- ok, este tipo estaba demente primero actuaba como un niño y ahora hablaba en tercera persona de sí mismo!

-**Mejor no, que le puede dar indigestión-** dije pensando en lo que pasaría si Zetsu se lo llegaba a comer.

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer otra cosa en contra del pobre Tobi la voz del líder nos interrumpió- **Ya déjense de juegos, Tobi se hará equipo de Zetsu**- pobre vi como este veía al cielo preguntándose el ¿Por qué? De su tortura, de lo que estaba segura era que desde ahora tendría que tenerlo vigilado por si se llegaba a suicidar

**-Y deseo que vengas a mi oficina Sakura**- concluyo Pein antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, o no esto estaba malo; vi a Kisame y me alce el hombro sobre los ojos para luego quitarlo, como un saludo militar, este me imito con la misma acción solemne y me fui con la cabeza en alto a afrontar un destino no muy amigable.

_**-Que crees que nos vaya a hacer?-**__Pensé en mi cabeza_

_-__**Ni idea pero quieres que te ayude?-**__me pregunto Okami_

_-__**Es tu culpa cómo pudiste hablarle así al líder-sama-**__genial ahora mi Inner también se había metido en la conversación_

_-__**Oye a ti no te mate hace mucho**__- preguntó el ser encerrado en mi interior el cual odiaba a mi otro yo interior, al parecer el creía que con uno en mi cuerpo era suficiente._

_-__**Corrección intentaste**__- para ser quisiera que lo hubiera logrado-__**pero soy una pro, me aleje de ti y ahora me situó en la cabeza de Saku, llámame conciencia-**__se alagaba a si misma, en verdad me preguntaba de donde había salido en primer lugar_

_-__**Mira Inner sigue así y te vuelvo a encerrar y por favor las dos no discutan que me provocan jaqueca-**__dije dando por terminada la discusión de las dos, posdata recuerda liberar a Oka en tu interior para que mate a la Inner que tienes por conciencia._

Apenas llegue a su puerta toque dos veces para luego pasar, se me hizo fácil llegar ya que después de todo este tiempo en el sitio me fue fácil memorizar me los pasillos y habitaciones. Toque una puerta dos veces antes de oír un adelante desde su interior; viendo a el líder del lugar revisando papeles con cara indescifrable.

**-Me requería líder-sama-** si lo se lo hecho, hecho esta pero eso no me impide ser respetuosa y así liberarme de mi temprana muerte

**-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre tu entrenamiento y he llegado a la conclusión que ya tienes un nivel acto en comparación al resto de los niños de ocho años-** no estará diciendo lo que creo o ¿sí?- **Por lo cual desde ahora serás un miembro adicional, que quiere decir que participaras en las misiones pero no tendrás un equipo fijo, si no que te alternaras dependiendo de dónde te requieran… Puedes retirarte-** finalizó.

Solo me digne a asentir con la cabeza pronunciando un ligero Hai, para luego salir por la puerta con toda lo delicadeza posible, apenas la cerré grite a todo pulmón al tiempo que subía y bajaba bailando samba, caminaba por los pasillos dando vueltas y tarareando una melodía, al mismo tiempo que mi Inner saltaba como una eufórica gritando SI, SI, SI al son de que alzaba las manos como toda una desquiciada.

Dentro de la oficina se podía ver al perforado revisando los papeles con su típica mirada fría, pero lo cual se podía ver como una rareza era que este tenía dibujada una media sonrisa en el rostro provocada por los gritos de la peli rosada. Dándole a pensar que esa niña se había vuelto parte importante del lugar en poco tiempo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y por las dudas publicare entre cada cuatro y ocho dias. No desesperen si desaparesco u tiempo


	5. Recuerdos amargos

**Holis!**

**Aquí les traigo la conti y gracias por comentar, para su información la pareja de Saku esta decidida pero como soy mala las confundiré apropósito :p.**

* * *

**_Recuerdos amargos._**

Se puede ver un cuarto pintado de paredes color azul oscuro, donde en la parte de arriba de cada una habían puntos blancos las cuales simulaban ser estrellas que alumbraban la noche, la parte de debajo de las mismas tenían hierbas, flores y un gran árbol de Sakuras se podía divisar en una de las esquinas, y en el techo se podía ver una gran luna plateada lo cual le daba a la habitación un toque un tanto elegante como pacífico para el que lo viera.

Pegada a la pared derecha se encuentra una cama de sabanas color blanco con sakuras por toda la misma, pero con las almohadas forradas de nubes rojas, como distintivo del lugar. Como ya deben saber este es la habitación de nuestra querida peli rosada, hecha con la Gran ayuda de Deidara y Sassori, los cuales se ofrecieron gustosos a realizar su famosa "Arte".

En la cama se puede ver a la dueña del lugar dormida, pero en su cara no se demostraba la tranquilidad que uno normalmente tiene al descansar. Esta estaba sudada y respiraba irregularmente al igual que murmuraba incoherencias y se movía de un lado a otro de la cama buscando al parecer huir de algo… o alguien.

_Sueño de Sakura  
__  
El día está tapado por las nubles grises dándole un toque sombrío, hay una pequeña cabaña de madera a un kilómetro de distancia, la cual tiene las ventanas rotas y la puerta tumbada en el piso, de ahí se puede ver un sendero de sangre continuo hasta ver tres personas sobre un gran charco del mismo líquido color escarlata, viéndose que dos están heridos y una solo los observa con una cara llena de sufrimiento y desolación._

Se pueden ver a una mujer de como unos 30 años en el piso desangrándose debido a una espada clavada en un costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Sus cabellos son de color blanco níveo, pero tapado por manchones de sangre y tierra asiéndole parecer de un color marrón, al tiempo que tiene unos ojos de un color marrón avellana, hermosa a la vista; pero estos dos están apagaos y sin vida, viendo a la niña frente suyo. A su lado se encuentra un hombre con una grave herida en la espalda de al parecer la misma edad de la mujer, que sostiene su mano intentando aferrarse a la vida que se le escapa entre los dedos, este tiene el pelo de color fuego y sus ojos son de un verde esmeralda.

_**-Papi…Mami**__- murmura una pequeña niña de pelos color rosa pálido, ojos verde esmeralda y de una tez blanca como la nieve. Se podría decir que es la perfecta unión entre ese hombre y esa mujer- __**Por favor**__- decía la pobre niña al borde del llanto y con los ojos reteniendo algunas lágrimas que deseaban correr libremente por su cara._

_**-Sa…Sakura**__- respiraba dificultosamente la mujer- __**Prométeme que siempre sonreirás en tu vida**__- a esta se la veía con una decisión en sus ojos que no se borrarían hasta dar el último aliento- __**Promete que no lloraras por causa de nuestra muerte**__- le suplicaba la mujer a la que aparentaba ser su hija._

Esta movió rápidamente la cabeza de arriba o abajo asintiendo, lo más fuerte posible para poder en vano retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Al tiempo que la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro caía muerta.

_**-Mebuki**__- murmuro con tristeza y rabia contenida el hombre, al ver a la mayor de las mujeres presentes perder el tono de piel dando a entender que había dejado el mundo de los vivos-__**Hija lo único que te pediré además de que vivas con una sonrisa como te ha pedido tu madre**__- empezó a hablar con mucha deficiencia en el aliento debido a la gran herida causada en su espalda- __**Es que mates al hombre causante de separarnos de ti.**__**-Padre**__- dijo entre gimoteos la niña negando con la cabeza levemente, demostrando así su inocencia._

_**-Sé que es mucho pedir pero que Okami te ayude y acompañe en tu viaje, y por favor recuerda que siempre te quisimos… que siempre estuve orgulloso de ti-**__ hablo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro llena de cariño, ternura y orgullo. Antes de cumplir el mismo cruel destino que la mujer a su lado._

Lentamente el cielo empezó a llorar al lado de la peli rosa, dejando que sus lágrimas cristalinas bañen los cuerpos de la pareja en la tierra; la pareja la cual el mismo pudo ver que dieron sus vidas para proteger a su preciada hija, y que sus últimos alientos solo fueron plegarias para que esta tuviera un mejor mañana, dando por completo su existencia a cambio del ser el cual ambos padres engendraron.

La niña solo los veía con muchas lágrimas bajando por su tercio lado rostro, al tiempo que una mueca de aparente felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro, pero de cerca se podía distinguir como una falsa sonrisa-

_**No prometo no llorar madre… pero si llevare una sonrisa para que tu alma descanse en paz, aunque no se verdadera**__- hablaba consigo misma la niña ya que no había nadie en las cercanías del bosque para que la pudiera oír- __**Y padre prometo hacer sufrir a ese bas…tardo**__- dijo por último antes de seguir llorando pero más desconsoladamente, sin piedad alguna se tiró al piso de tierra que se había vuelto lodo, con sus manos cubriendo su hermoso rostro, y realizando unos sonidos que a cualquiera le partirían el alma escuchar._

Se encontraba en peor estado que antes ya que su respetado progenitor Kizashi, nunca fue del tipo de persona que decía sus sentimientos ni emociones. Él nunca le dijo un te quiero ni un te amo, lo que siempre deseo en su vida la chica no mayor de 7 años fue que este le diera orgullo decir que ella era su hija, que tenía parte de su sangre. Y ahora que al fin lo había obtenido se sentía la persona más horrible del planeta.

Este hombre el cual creía que no que la quería, que si tuviera alternativa la abandonaría, el cual nunca le pudo decir un "te quiero papi" o un abrazo lleno de emoción y afecto. Era el mismo que había dado su vida a cambio de la suya con un movimiento protector hacia su persona, el cual uso su último aliento para decirle que le amaba y estaba orgulloso de tener la como familia, que cuando ella pudo por fin escuchar lo que deseaba desde que tenía 2 años no respondió sino con un monótono y sencillo "Padre".

Odio, se odiaba a si misma por no haberle dicho lo cuanto que le quería cuando tuvo oportunidad, odiaba a su padre por haber querido decirle esas palabra cuando sabía que dejaría ese mundo, odiaba a su madre por haberla dejado sola sin que nadie le ayudase a vivir, odiaba a todo el mundo por tener buena vidas mientras ella sufría todas las desgracias, pero más que todo odiaba al hombre que se había atrevido a atacar a su familia, el cual no había tenido el pudor de usar una máscara, el que desde ese día tendría sus días contados…

_Fin del sueño._

Se despertó de golpe al sentir que alguien le movía el brazo desesperadamente con intentos de despertarla. Rápidamente se sentó de golpe en la cama, intentando recuperar la respiración perdida, veía borroso y se dio cuenta que era debido a unas traicioneras lágrimas que sin su permiso rondaban libremente por su rostro. Diciéndose a si misma que había roto la promesa de su madre por primera vez en años, al llorar.

**-¿Sakura-chan está bien?- **pregunto el mismo que la había alegado y separado del sueño, en el cuarto recién se percató de la presencia de nueve personas en el pequeño espacio, haciéndole ver más reducido de lo que ya de por si era. Esta voltio su rostro a la derecha encontrándose con los miembros de Akatsuki, solo que sin su distintivo líder. Estos la veían con caras de preocupación y temor grabados en sus rostros.

**-Sí, solo fue un mal sueño... o mejor dicho un mal recuerdo**- diciendo esto último más para su persona que para el resto de la gente, pero para su mala suerte todos lo lograron oír.

**-¿Segura?- **pregunto en un tono maternal Konan. Demostrando su preocupación por las palabras de la niña, pero nadie podía hacer nada ya que la realidad era que todos los que formaban parte del lugar no tenían un pasado del que estar orgullosos o alegres.

**-Ya, ya déjenla respirar**- empezó diciendo Kisame quien extrañamente se había quedado callado hasta este momento. Aunque nadie lo dijera desde hace un rato habían escuchado sonidos extraños en la puerta de la niña, y al la curiosidad ganarles intentaron entrar al lugar, pero al tener seguro casi se rendían hasta que lograron escuchar gimoteos al otro lado del portal. Y como acto desesperado patearon la puerta haciendo que cayera al piso.

Se les rompió el alma, lo único que podían decir. Debido a que la pequeña que lentamente se había ganado el afecto de todos de distintas formas, estaba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, la cual siempre sonreía hasta en el peor tiempo, lloraba y de una forma desconsolada.

No sabían cómo reaccionar y se quedaron viéndola como decía Papa, mama, no me dejen… y cosas por el estilo, pero apenas la escucharon decir la palabra bastardo supieron que era mejor despertarla y como dijeron lo hicieron y ahora por fin la veían sentían su corazón romperse, al ver sus hermosas esmeraldas como dos par de joyas, opacas y sin vida, como si alguien las hubiera apagado como viento a las velas.

**-Si tranquilos**-intento convencerlos, al tiempo que secaba las aguas saladas de su cara con los dorsos de sus manos- **Pero... ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** dijo viendo acusadoramente a las demás personas de la habitación, ya sin rastros de llanto en su cara, y con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta. Ya que según ella recordaba había dejado cerrada con seguro la puerta la noche anterior.

**-Bueno… Nosotros…-** intentaba salvarse el pellejo Kisame, ya que no tenía muchas intenciones de morir tan joven (si es que eres un nene*sarcasmo*)

**-Pein nos ha mandado a llamar**- respondió Deidara al ver que si ese tiburón seguía hablando ninguno de ellos iban a salir vivos de esta-** Creo que será para una misión**- finaliza con esperanzas que la palabra misión hiciera que la pequeña se olvidara sobre el recién allanamiento realizado en sus aposentos.

**-¿En serio?- **preguntó incrédula, a lo cual asistieron- **¡Vamos!**- grito parándose como el rayo y pasando por el hueco donde anteriormente se hallaba la puerta, dejándoles varias gotas tipo anime en la cabeza a los espectadores al ver lo rápido que se repuso- **Eso si espero mi puerta reparada al volver o deberán comer la comida de Konan durante un mes-** dijo desde lejos.

Todos los presentes sintieron correrles un escalofrió por la espalda, al saber lo mal que cocinaba su compañera, la razón por lo cual Sakura a lo meses de llegar empezó a hacer las comidas por el bien de todos

Las personas presentes solo suspiraron con resignación al conocer lo terca que podía llegar a ser la pequeña peli rosada, por lo cual repararon la puerta para irse de aquel sitio.

Todos ya se habían marchado del cuarto olvidándose del asunto, exceptuando a un pelinegro el cual sabía que tendría una gratificante conversa apenas regresara la peli rosada de la misión encomendada.

Tres personajes caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta en específico para tocar y pasar poniéndose en fila frente a un peli anaranjado

**-Líder-sama que desea**- habló cortésmente Sassori, estando parado al lado de Sakura que estaba a la derecha de él y a la izquierda de Deidara, quedando ella en el medio de los dos aparentado un sándwich.

**-Se irán a una misión a Suna para buscar unos pergaminos, y quiero que vaya Sakura para que recoja unas plantas que Zetsu requiere para unos venenos-** contesto con simpleza el líder del lugar viéndolos fijamente y sin ninguna expresión grabada en su rostro.

**-Hai**- dijeron al unísono, al tiempo que el de ojos cielo agarraba el pergamino y los tres salían de la habitación prepararse para el viaje al cual saldrían dentro de una hora.

_Con que Suna..._

Pensaba la menor del grupo. Queriendo saber que ten interesante resultaría ser esta misión


	6. Siempre te recordaré

_Capi 6 Siempre te recordaré_

Los tres personajes ya se habían alistado y se encontraban sobre una ave de arcilla invocada por el pelirrubio del grupo, los dos mayores llevaban sus capas en señal de formar parte de la organización, mientras que Sakura solo llevaba unos shores de color negro los cuales le llegaban 10 dedos sobre las rodillas, tenía una camisa de color igualmente negro pero con mangas color rojo al igual que la distintiva nube roja en su espalda, tenía sus típicas botas marrones y unas medias negras salían de ellas hasta llegar 6 dedos bajo los pantalones de la menor, además de llevar un bolso color marrón en donde pondría las plantas al igual que llevaba dinero, y entre otras cosas.

Este era su comúnmente traje para salir en las misiones ya que llamaba menos la atención además de que no era un oficial miembro de la organización, los criminales y su compañera habían salido de la guarida hace ya más de cuatro horas, las cuales pasaron rápidas entre discusiones entre Sassori y Deidara al igual que reclamos de silencio por parte de Sakura.

Lentamente el gigantesco animal hecho totalmente de arcilla descendía su altura hasta tocar el suelo, en el trecho entre el un bosque y el desierto. Desapareciendo en una nube de humo los que iban en su lomo saltaron a la firme tierra

**-Escúchame aquí tienes la lista de las cosas que pide la planta**- refiriéndose a Zetsu, el oji celeste le aviso dándole un pergamino a la de ojos esmeraldas- **te esperamos aquí dentro de 3 horas, tienes dinero para comer por las dudas, y si es necesario encontrarnos invocas Kuro para que te lleve a nosotros**

Kuro era la invocación personal de Sakura, la cual era un cuervo criado personalmente por el mismísimo potador del Mangekyou Sharingan. Este tenía ojos verdes como la niña y ella le proclamo Kuro, que era negro por sus negruras alas.

La niña solo asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se iba dirección contraria al de los dos artistas. Al rato pensó que era mejor recolectar las plantas de una vez, por lo cual se dirigió al bosque que se encuentra entre Suna y Konoha.

Ahí recolecto todas las hierbas que eran necesarias. Con el tiempo que había pasado con los Akatsuki se había dado cuenta de su amor por la medicina, y aunque debía entrenar con Zetsu en cuatro y medios años, ya desde ahora que él le enseñaba el arte de la medicina. Según este ella tenía un buen futuro como médico debido a su casi excelente control del chacra.

Ya habían pasado al menos 1 hora desde que comenzó con su labor, y aún faltaban como mínimo otros 120 minutos en espera, por lo cual decidió ir a comer un helado de chocolate o vainilla, hummmm no podía esperar para probar el dulce sabor en su boca.

Y Como tenía planeada la de ocho años, fue directo a la aldea de la arena con intenciones de gastar su dinero en un buen cono de cremoso helado.

Se ve a una pequeña peli rosada entrando en la famosa villa de la arena, y se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había arena en todas partes, lo cual era impresionante.

_**-Saku…-**__comenzó a hablar el lobo demoniaco, sellado en su interior- __**¿Qué pasa Okami?- **__con duda ya que normalmente este no hablaba sin razón aparente- __**Te aconsejo que sigas el sonido**__- para luego dar por finalizada la conversación_

No entendió muy bien al principio, pero luego pudo oír gritos de personas, la siguió hasta que pudo ver a un túmulo de personas alrededor de lo parecia ser un niño de su edad.

Lo analizo de cerca y pudo ver que era pelirrojo, con ojos de un color agua marina verdosa, muy hermosos en realidad. Llevaba un camisa de un verde musgo, con unos pantalones marrones, además de tener unas sandalias color marrón. Lo que más le sorprendió era una especie de calabaza la cual llevaba en su espalda, esta tenia lo que parecía ser más arena, pero esta se movía como siendo controlada, de manera que evitaba todos las piedras y ramas que eran lanzadas por los aldeanos hacia el mismo.

Sin poder soportar más esa imagen Sakura camina con paso decidido hasta el niño y evito una roca que iba en dirección a su ojo. Todos en el lugar se quedaron impactados esa hermosa niña lo ayudaba, y el pelirrojo no estaba tan diferente a los demás, por primera vez alguien le ayudaba y no le temía! Si eso era un sueño no quería nunca despertar.

**-Que hombres más valientes**- empezó a hablar en forma de discurso la peli rosada- **Atacar a un niño que ni siquiera les ha hecho daño…me dan vergüenza**- finalizo con desprecio, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado negativamente.

**-Ese no es un niño es un monstruo**- gritó alguien de entre el público, siendo acompañado por el asentimiento de los demás.

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto con duda Sakura, ya que según lo veía era alguien común y corriente como todos los del lugar. ¿Qué le hacía diferente a ellos?, de tal manera que le llamaran monstruo.

El de ojos agua marina temió por su reacción, ya que al preguntar se dio cuenta que ella no lo sabía. Lo que significaba que apenas se lo dijeran lo odiaría como todas las demás personas, cosa que él no quería. Ya que siempre había estado solo excepto por su tío, ya que sus hermanos normalmente fingían que no existía y su padre no le mostraba el más mínimo afecto.

**-Con que no lo sabes**- empezó a hablar el primer hombre de la fila, el cual era robusto, de pelo negro al igual que llevaba una camisa y pantalones del mismo color que sus ojos, marrones- **Ese niño es el demonio Shukaku o como el de una cola-termino de decir con desprecio notable en su voz.**

Ahí fue que Sakura reacciona y ve que ese niño era como ella, ya entendía el trato de la gente hacia el. Siempre con ojos ciegos a lo diferente y sin poder aceptar a los que no eran iguales a ellos, creyendo que el demonio de su interior era el que en realidad actuaba por uno. Era como ella solo que más solitario, su destino había sido sellado el día que le pusieron ese demonio en su interior y no tenía a nadie para acompañarlo a luchar día a día… o al menos hasta ahora.

**-Ha ya entendí todo**- dijo comprensivamente, a lo cual Gaara temió de su respuesta. Pero contrario a la idea de todos esta se acercó a paso firme al hombre que había anteriormente hablado para darle un certero golpe en la mandíbula que al no medir la fuerza del mismo lanzó al golpeado varios metros de distancia haciendo que cayera de espalda al piso, todo magullado- **Si lastimas a uno los lastimas a todos, porque me presento soy la diez colas**- dijo con orgullo la oji verde sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que se alejaran al darse cuenta que si la golpeaban ella si regresaría los golpes, en vez de quedarse a otras como el niño.

Gaara estaba impactado, alguien le había defendido y era una jinchuriki al igual que él. Sin miedo aparente este se paró para poder verla mejor, y pudo apreciar su exótico cabello color rosa pálido, tenía una piel nívea y suave a la vista, su cara era hermosa pero lo que más le gustaron fueron esos ojos esmeraldas los cuales tenían un brillo único, que daba la mezcla de alegría, esperanza y una decisión nata.

**-Hola, como no sabrás te diré mi nombre que es Sakura Haruno pero lamentablemente no se el tuyo así que…- **extendiéndole la mano hablo la pequeña, al tiempo que le incitaba a decir el suyo.

**-Soy Gaara no Sabaku**- dijo estrechando su mano torpemente, ya que aunque no le gustara admitir este era su primer contacto físico con alguien que no fuera su tío.

**-Bueno Gaara-kun te invito un helado**- término de decir para apretar más fuerte su agarre y empezar a arrastrarlo hacia el puesto más cercano de helados que encontrase.

El chico seguía impactado, nunca nadie ni sus hermanos le había llamado así. Lo cual le hizo sentir alegría pura por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y se hizo una promesa silenciosa de que siempre protegería a la primera persona que no le temió, sino al contrario lo defendió.

Se encontraban en frente del puesto de helados pensando que sabor escogerían cada uno

**-Creo que me tomare uno de fresa... no de limón, aunque que el de chocolate se ve rico**- esta tenía una mano en su mentón mientras que su dedo índice tocaba sus labios como si estuviera en una decisión de vida o muerte- **Ya me decidí será de vainilla**- exclamó feliz por al fin a ver resuelto se problema- **¿Y a ti?**

Esa pregunta había hecho reaccionar a Gaara el cual aún no se creía estar con la peli rosada comprando helados, y ahora que se ponía a pensar él nunca los había probado- **Nunca los he probado**- expreso con simpleza y encogiéndose los hombros, dando a entender que no sabía que elegir. Eso dejo helada a Sakura la cual se puso pálida al tiempo que una brisa pasaba por su lado.

**-Tu...tu...-**intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían, preocupando así a nuestro pelirrojo- **¡Por jashin nunca has comido un helado!**- grito en toda su potencia y o señalaba como si hubiera cometido un sacrilegio. Pago rápidamente uno de vainilla y de café, ya que le veía que a él le gustaría más lo amargo. Al tenerlo en mano se lo dio al chico el cual lo vio con desconfianza, pero al ver la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Sakura lo probó y para su sorpresa le encantó.

Pasaron todo el tiempo hablando y comiendo helado, lo cual al rato le hizo pensar a Gaara por qué nunca había probado algo tan sabroso antes.

Luego de un rato en una cola llevo a la de diez a su sitio privado, el cual era el techo de una casa muy alta en la cual según él nunca nadie iba y tenía una vista muy bonita, lo cual era muy cierto. Ya que era lo que el mismo había dicho un simple techo, pero el cual daba la perfecta vista de toda la villa, como del desierto, además de que desde ese mismo lugar se podían ver los límites del bosque de Konoha con el desierto de Suna.

Seguían hablando, bueno Sakura hablaba mientras que él contestaba con monosílabos o sencillas respuestas, ya que nunca fue muy conversador que se dijera y era su primera vez hablando tan amenamente con alguien de su edad.

De repente se sintió un temblor que sacudió la tierra, provocando que se escuchara la alarma de la Villa al mismo tiempo que se veían ninjas saltando por los techos de las casas en busca de algo.

**-Tal parece que Deidara no pudo contener su arte**- soltó con un sonoro suspiro la peli rosada, dejando con una gran duda en la cabeza al pelirrojo- **Me tengo que ir Gaara-kun**- le dijo al chico al tiempo que se paraba preparada para irse con sus escandalosos compañeros de equipo. Y ahí fue que el chico reaccionó, ella quería irse pero él no lo deseaba por nada del mundo.

Así que sin saber que hacia se paró a una gran velocidad y agarro el brazo de la chica jalándola, provocando como reacción que ella callera en su pecho cerrando así un abrazo. Ella estaba sorprendida hasta que reaccionó y llevo sus manos firmemente a la espalda del que la abrazaba para poder darle afecto. Mientras que el otro aun no salía de su de mundo, ya que él nunca había abrazado a alguien en su vida, salió del shock al sentir como ella llevaba sus pequeñas manos a la espalda del mismo, por lo cual dejándose llevar por sus instintos llevo ambos brazos a la espalda de la niña.

Esta era 6 centímetros más baja que él, provocando que terminara entre su clavícula, este era un contacto cariñoso y sin lujuria, en el mismo solo demostraban el afecto de dos niños de ocho años los cuales se despedían y no sabían cuando se volvieran a ver. Pero lo que pareció una pequeña explosión saco de su ensoñación a la niña, haciendo que se separara del niño con intenciones de irse.

**-Siempre llévalo contigo, así te reconoceré donde sea no importa cuánto cambies**- le dijo la niña al separase de él, dándole la mitad de un collar de una luna llena, haciendo que el pedazo de la niña se reduzca haciéndolo lucir como una media luna. Este vio el objeto en sus manos con una media sonrisa, y la muchacha antes de irse le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla para luego saltar en busca de sus dos artistas.

Esta acción dejo en otro mundo al de ojos agua marina, y al reaccionar se dio cuanto que ya se había ido, pero no estaba tan triste ya que pudo ver lo que le dio y se lo puso como collar con un hilo suelto de su camisa.

Volteo a ver a la luna pensando que nunca se volvería a sentir completamente solo otra vez. Ya que en alguna parte estaba la niña la cual lo defendió y consideró su primera verdadera y hasta ahora única amiga.

*No me importa cuánto tiempo tarde en volver a verte Sakura, porque prometo que siempre te recordare...*


	7. Holis

**Holis!**

**La historia ya va tomando forma pero casi lloro cuando solo tuve un comentario por parte de la bella vampire andrea, así que al menos que tenga 2 review para la próxima los dejare esperando por mucho tiempo.**

**Bye...**


	8. Decisiones

**Briyett**

**sara**

**Mylady luna**

**Mischa**

**Cami-Sempai**

**MichelleLeeHan**

**Miss choco-chip**

**vampire andrea**

**la enamorda**

**Mylla-chan**

**vampire andrea**

**OrIhImExIcHiGo**

**Suki Harlett**

**Gracias por comentar y sorry por ser así, pero es que como yo digo, una historia sin lectores no es nada. Así que publique antes de mi tiempo establecido por que ya tenia el capi listo y para recompensarles sus reviews.**

**El que desee ver una imagen de Okami esta en este link:**

** bulkupload/imagenes-digital-aes/Arte/Digital/Lobo% 20Japones_ **

_**Capítulo 7, Revelaciones**_

* * *

-Hey mocosa ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó de manera curiosa Deidara al ver a una muy familiar cabellera rosada correr en dirección a ellos

-Nada solo me entretuve un rato, pero tengo las plantas- intento excusarse Saku, ya que aunque sabía que podía confiar en ellos, a veces podían ser muy sobreprotectores en cuanto a que tuviera contacto con hombres. Ya que según recordaba en una misión a la aldea de la roca hace unos meses atrás, me había tenido que usar unas cuantas de mis tácticas para evitar la muerte de un chico

_Flash back_

_En un parque infantil se encuentra una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados balanceándose en un columpio al tiempo que tarareaba una canción dando un cuadro de lo más inocente. De repente un balón sale en su dirección pero como buen ninja que es mueve un poco la cabeza evitando así el golpe; era una pelota roja sencilla y como toda niña pequeña se acerca a ella para agarrarla._

_Pero al agacharse a sostener dicha bola choca cabezas con otro provocando que caiga de sentón al suelo (ósea de rabo)-__ ¡Auch!__- dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo. Y ahí se fija ella que es un chico no mayor de 9 años, de cabellos color almendra y ojos de un marrón oscuro, su piel es tostada al igual que viste una camisa negra con unos pantaloncillos azules, y unos zapatos del mismo color que a camisa._

_-¿Oye estas bien?-__ pregunto de manera preocupada el chico, el cual apenas sube la vista y se topa con Sakura se sonroja por su belleza__- Yo etto…es mi pelota__- intento excusarse el niño tartamudeando sin poder contenerse*Es muy bonita*_

_-Tranquilo fue un accidente__- le sonrió de manera muy dulce Saku provocando un sonrojo mayor por parte del chico- __y me llamo…-__no pudo terminar la oración por que un tiburón azul agarro al niño de los dos pies dejándolo de cabezas al suelo._

_-Si era su buen compañero Kisame alias Sharky, el cual tenía agarrado al pequeño moviéndolo de lado a lado, como si estuviera preparando un par de margaritas, como todo un experto cantinero._

_-¿¡Tu mocoso, como te atreviste a mirar a Mi mocosa por más de 10 segundos si mi consentimiento firmado en un papel!?-__pegunto el de una extraña piel azul, al tiempo que soltaba uno de los pies del chico para intentar sujetar a Samehada para darle su merecido, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no sentirla en su espalda._

_-Gran espada, pero no creo que sea para ti__- empezó a hablar la oji esmeralda, teniendo en una de sus manos la preciada espada de uno de los espadachines dela niebla, viéndola como un dulce- __Que sucedería si se la doy a Tobi de regalo, o le digo a Sassori que haga una marioneta con ella__- tenía una mirada de estar pensando que hacer con ella, mientras que el hombre–tiburón la veía como si le estuvieran enumerando las mejores formas de como torturarlo- __mejor… romperé el origami especial de Konan-chan con esta espada, pero no diré que fui yo__- termino de decir palideciendo a Kisame._

_-No te atreverías, sabes lo que le hizo al último__- intento hacerla entrar en razón viéndola con miedo reflejado en sus ojos, al tiempo que por su cabeza pasaban miles de formas de morir en manos de la peli azul._

_-__P-r-u-e-b-a-m-e__- dijo cada sílaba por separado al tiempo que ponía una mirada amenazante._

_Kisame al instante soltó al niño, arrebato de las manos de la peli rosada su preciada espada, y apenas la tuvo entre sus manos empezó frotarla con su cachete derecho y le murmuraba cosas como "tranquila, papa está aquí, no dejare que esa mujer fea y azul te toque…" (Definición de patético)_

_Sakura solo suspiro con resignación al saber, que al haber tocado un tema tan delicado como su espada se quedaría un buen rato repitiendo el mismo proceso. Se despidió del chico con le mano al tiempo que se marchaba del lugar llevando a rastras a Kisame, dejando a un confundió muchacho con una gran gota en la cabeza._

_Fin del Flash back_

Si pensándolo mejor guardaba el secreto que se había encontrado con Gaara-kun, ya que quería que su primer amigo viviera un poco más.

Sin más le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora a sus acompañantes dándoles un poco más de seguridad en sus palabras. Pero al verlos de más de cera se percató que el pelirrubio tenía una herida no muy grave en la pierna derecha; rápidamente fue en dirección a él y se agacho a la altura de la rodilla para sacar de su bolso unas vendas y liberar un poco de chacra médico en su mano, para sanarla.

-Ahora entiendo el por qué escuche la alarma… son muy escandalosos-termino diciendo lo último con un suspiro de resignación pero también viéndolos con un poco de gracia en los ojos, ya que sabía que todos los akatsuki´s eran orgullosos, por lo cual aun teniendo una herida mortal se hacían los fuertecitos.

-¡Oye! Culpa a ese artista de pacotilla, que tuvo la brillante idea de intentar llevarse un cadáver para hacer una de sus muñecas- empezó a hablar Deiara al tiempo que señalaba como un niño pequeño con el dedo índice a Sassori el cual lo veía con rabia en sus ojos.

-A mí no me dices así hombre con complejos de travesti, que ese era un jounin de buena categoría y era un desperdicio dejarlo por ahí tirado- ahora que me fijaba podía ver que en la cola de metal de este había lo que parecía ser un hombre de mediana edad con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, pero con la característica marca en el cuello la cual Sassori en sus batallas inyectándoles por esa herida un veneno letal (hay que recordar que este se encuentra en su marioneta Hiruko)

-Si como no, habla el señor Don muñequita…-desde ese momento deje de prestarles mi atención, ya que sabía que iban a empezar con sus comunes discusiones en las cuales nadie ganaba y podían durar perfectamente horas y horas sin ninguno dar la mínima señal de dar el brazo a torcer.

Nos montamos los tres en la gigantesca ave de arcilla al tiempo que esta emprendía vuelo en dirección la guarida; lentamente nos alejábamos de Suna y no pude evitar pensar en Gaara, él es igual que yo, pero al menos tenía el amor de mi madre que me hacía seguir adelante, desdé la muerte de mis papas me sentía triste y sola hasta que me encontré por accidente con los así llamados akatsuki´s. Me he dado cuenta con el tiempo que ninguno de ellos tuvieron una buena vida de jóvenes, como Konan, ella sufrió mucho por la guerra al igual que Pein, Sassori tuvo que enfrentar la muerte de sus padres a corta edad, Itachi fue obligado a quitarle la vida con sus propias manos a sus amigos y familiares, Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, hasta estoy segura que Tobi no tuvo una muy agradable infancia.

Por eso siempre lo hago, y siempre lo hare…_A mal tiempo una sonrisa-__oí en mi mente_

_-¿Eres tú Oka?- __cerré los ojos, y al abrirlos me encontré frente a la misma jaula que se encontraba en mi interior, donde estaba encarcelada una criatura la cual podía fácilmente destruir__una aldea sin siquiera sudar._

_-¿Recordando los viejos tiempos no es así?- __comenzó a hablar el amenazante lobo de colores azulados metálicos y ojos rojos carmesí__- Sabes que siempre estaré aquí por si me necesitas-__ me intentaba reconfortar el temido pero a la vez respetado ser._

_-Y no lo dudo por nada del mundo__-intente aligerar el ambiente en vano- __Pero sabes que no se puede ir al futuro sin pararse a ver el pasado__- termine de decir para adentrarme en la jaula la cual se encontraba semi abierta, camine sin ningún tipo de temor en mis pasos para luego acurrucarme entre el pelaje de su lomo, el cual era similar a un oso de peluche, pero uno el cual podía con un solo movimiento quitarme la vida._

_-Se nota que tu opinión es sagrada__-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz, y mostrando un poco sus amenazantes dientes soltando lo que parecía ser una espeluznante risa_

_-¿Por qué me avisaste lo de Gaara-kun?- __interrumpiendo su risa, lo se era muy chismosa pero él nunca se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera su persona y por ende a mí- __Por fis__- le rogué a sabiendas que no lo soltaría tan fácilmente._

_-Bueno__- suspiro con resignación al ver que no le dejaría en paz hasta que me lo dijera- __Como ya sabes él es un Bijuu como yo…-__ parecía estar pensando cómo explicarlo- __cada uno de nosotros tiene una habilidad especial, además de un lugar- __al ver que iba a preguntar se adelantó a decir__- cuando éramos un equipo hace mucho tiempo, cada uno se encarga de algo, por ejemplo el Kyubi de las 9 colas era el líder al ser el más astuto e inteligente a la hora de la batalla, el Shukaku de una cola se le daba el cargo del cuidado nocturno, ya que era el único de nosotros que nunca dormía, por lo cual era perfecto para cuando descansábamos; entre ellos yo era el alertador por así decirlo, tengo la capacidad de sentir el alma de todo ser viviente, leer sus conocimientos y pensamientos, en especial la de los Bijuus, por lo cual sentí desde lejos como el Shukaku no estaba feliz sino triste y molesto, por lo cual te avise ya que era mi deber alertar sobre las intenciones del enemigo._

_-Que eran los aldeanos- __hable por primera vez, entendiendo lo que me quería decir Okami-__ Exactamente, pude sentir como ellos lo querían herir y lastimar, lo cual no quería por mi lado- __termino de decir con el ceño un poco fruncido y enseñando sus feroces fauces demostrando su desagrado._

_Me quede en silencio comprendiéndolo todo, ahora veía el por qué Oka siempre sabía a quién acercarme y a quién no. El porqué de siempre estar preparado cuando alguien intentaba herirme, pero eso quería decir que él conocía perfectamente desde que llegue a la guarida de los de nubes rojas que no me harían daño, ya que ese día intento alejarme, pero si hubiera sabido que me iban a lastimar no estaría aquí, ya que hasta hubiera tomado el control de mi cuerpo para salir huyendo lo más lejos del lugar, como he hecho desde que tengo uso de la razón._

_-Creo que ha llegado la hora__- hable luego de mucho razonar, dando a conocer un acto que cambiaría mucho las cosas entre mis amigos y yo._

_- __¿Se los dirás?-__ lo dijo con una completa seriedad y demostrando en su mirada que no se andaba de juegos, volteo un poco el cuello para verme la cara aunque solo fuera la mitad ya que estaba recostada de lado, hundida en su suave pelo._

_-Se han ganado mi confianza- __hice una pausa pensando bien lo que iba a decir__- Además de que estoy segura que apenas lleguemos nos van a dar un interrogatorio completo, del cual dudo poder librarme- __pensando en lo sucedido esta mañana,__puse una sonrisa en el rostro intentando traspasarle un poco de mi confianza y seguridad con ella._

_El ambiente quedo unos instantes en silencio total, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, viendo si era la mejor opción decirles sobre que en mi interior se encontraba el Juubi, no era algo para tomar a la ligera, ya que podían tomarlo tanto para bien como para mal._

_-También yo-__ admitió el animal con rasgos lobunos- __Pero no me preocupan ellos en general sino ese tal llamado Tobi__- dijo lo último en forma de gruñido._

_-¿Tobi?- __pregunte incrédula, ya que era cierto que este era cierto que el personaje era un tanto particular, pero peligroso era todo lo contrario a la manera en la que lo describiría._

_-Se lo que piensas, pero desde que llego le he puesto un ojo encima la mayor parte del tiempo siento cosas alegres y pensamientos como "Tobi es un buen chico"-__intento imitar la voz aniñada del de rostro inexistente, pero sólo logró sonar más amenazador- __Pero una vez logre percibir una gran maldad y pensamientos confusos, como si supiera que le pudiera leer la mente y sólo duro unos pocos instantes_

_En su cara pude ver la misma confusión que la mía, que esto era algo ya extraño para el que para mí.-__Ya veré que hacer con él__- me dije más para mí misma, pero él entendió mi mensaje_

_Desde ese instante los dos nos quedamos en total silencio, pensando en las consecuencias de nuestras acciones; desde que tenía uso de la razón siempre tenía que ir de un lugar a otro por el poder que poseía, primero eran mis padres los que me acompañaban, los cuales por razones eran renegados, causando que nadie nos aceptara en ninguna parte. Luego de su muerte empecé a emparentarme más con Okami, me había dado cuenta que no era tan malo solo incomprendido, que podía uno hacer en el mundo siendo llamada monstruo a sabiendas que nadie te iba a querer excepto encerrado en una jaula, por lo cual yo no lo culpaba por las personas que mato ni las aldeas que destruyó. Solo le ayudaba pasando todo el tiempo posible que pudiera con él para que no se sintiera tan solo._

Abrí los ojos encontrándome frente a la guarida, delante de mí se encontraban un marionetista y un escultor ya terminando su larga discusión, la cual nos le presté atención en lo más mínimo. Los seguí hasta estar frente una gran roca y Deidara me hizo una seña con las manos, como dejándome los honores, lo cual acepte gustosa. Di tres pasos quedando a dos de la gigantesca piedra y me mordí el dedo gordo sacando un poco de sangre para luego formar unos sellos con las manos y poner las dos manos sobre la rocosa superficie, esta se llenó de unos extraños símbolos, los cuales al segundo se retiraron formando un hueco por el cual pasar. Me había costado al menos dos meses aprenderme bien la "contraseña".

Caminamos por los extensos pasillos casi inexistentes de luz solar, a excepción de unas cuantas antorchas que solo dan a suficiente iluminación para no caer. Seguimos caminando en absoluto silencio hasta llegar a una puerta y abrirla. En su interior se puede ver el mismo lugar donde conocí a Tobi, ya sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían de mi secreto, así que era mejor no prolongarlo.

Deidara, Sassori, traigan a Todos los miembros de Akatsuki a la sala- les dije a los dos personajes recalcando Todos. Se me quedaron viendo y era algo de esperar, nunca fui el tipo de persona seria, además de que nunca les decía por sus nombres. Al ver la seriedad del asunto asistieron para ir a buscar a los demás, mientras yo me iba camino al lugar de la confesión.

Estaban los diez miembros oficiales de Akatsuki más una pequeña peli rosada viéndolos con seriedad. Todos excepto Pein e Itachi se encontraban sentados entre tres sofás de 4 personas cada uno.

-Ya sabrán que tengo dos años con ustedes desde que nos encontramos- empecé a hablar, a lo que la mayoría de los presentes asintió- Bueno quiero decirles que no he sido del todo sincera con ustedes- todos quedaron en estado de shock tras esas palabras-No soy lo que se puede denominar normal…

-Eso ya lo sabemos mocosa- interrumpió Kisame en forma chistosa, creyendo que eso era una broma- Kisame esto no es un juego- dije fríamente, a lo que todos se quedaron impresionados, ya que nunca llamaba por su nombre al azulado, y menos era así de fría con nadie.

-Como sabrán soy muy poderosa- comencé mi explicación de nuevo- Bueno técnicamente no es por esfuerzo propio- al no dar entender mi punto continúe- En mi interior hay lo que se le denomina Bijuu, convirtiendo a mí en una Jinchuriki- ahora si todos quedaron impresionados, y algunos hasta con las mandíbulas sueltas- No conozco muy bien la historia pero se me parte de ella….- tome aire para lo que diría- Según mis padres me contaron, ellos pertenecían a una aldea, la cual cayó bajo ataque del 10 colas a las semanas de mi nacimiento, no sabían cómo salvarla y como acto desesperado los lideres me usaron para sellar la criatura en mi interior- me subí el pantalón demostrando mi sello(es como el de Naruto solo que más pequeño y este se encuentra en la parte de arriba de la pierna izquierda)debido a que mi padres se negaron a cederme como arma para la nación, los tacharon de renegados- eso ultimo lo dije con tono tristeza impregnado en mi voz- Por esa razón desde que tengo memoria he tenido que ir de lugar en lugar para evitar ser reconocida, pero ustedes se han ganado mi confianza, por lo cual les sedo mi secreto- finalicé.

Todos quedaron impactados tras mi confesión, y ninguno daba señales de vida, lo cual me empezaba a asustar ¿Será que me temerán? Pero lo hecho esta; de repente el perforado del rostro se paró y dirigió a su equipo.

-Reunión ahora, todos excepto tú, Sakura- término de decir para luego encaminarse por los pasillos a la sala de reuniones, apenas se alejó un poco parecieron reaccionar y salir de su trance las personas, las cuales casi mecánicamente se pararon para luego retirarse.

Sujete a sus mangas a Kisame e Itachi los cuales voltearon a verme, y de repente lo sentí como me dijo Okami, pude percibir que ellos no estaban molestos ni mucho menos asustados, sino tristes y decepcionados los vi a los ojos a un sujetándoles para luego decir- Lo siento- a lo cual me sonrieron reconfortándome. Los solté y se fueron con los demás.

Silencio es lo único que se oye en el sitio, donde cada uno está pensando que hacer(es el mismo lugar donde deciden que Saku peleara con Kisame solo que Tobi se sienta en la punta contraria a Pein).

-¿Qué hacemos?- rompió silencio creado, Kisame. El cual por dentro se carcomía el alma, ya que la Mocosa se había ganado un lugar con él junto a sus bromas y peleas hechas.

-Hay que extraerla- señalo con pesar en su voz la única mujer que se encuentra en esa enorme habitación- Pero ya es una de nosotros- hablaba el pelirrubio, ya que aunque no admitiera, no le agradaba mucho la idea de perder a la única persona del lugar que no le decía basura a su arte. Si no que a veces hasta le alababa.

-Creo que la maldita hizo bien en ocultárnoslo, y hubiera sido mejor que lo dejara en secreto… mierda- masculló lo último, ya que la peli rosada entendía su religión y aunque no la alabara junto a él siempre que hacia un sacrificio no le criticaba, lo cual la mayoría de los del sitio si hacían.

Todos entendían bien lo que quería decir, ya que aunque les doliera que le ocultaran el secreto, era mejor así ya que ahora que lo sabían era su deber sellarla, y como consecuencia, quitarle la vida.

-Ya he tomado una decisión- hablo el líder de la organización, de una manera tan fría que a todos les dio una mala espina- He decidido que ella será…

* * *

**Los deje en incógnita! Dentro de un tiempo traigo la conti.**

**Bye...**


	9. Mi guardaespaldas

_Les traje el capi!_

_Capitulo 9, Mi guardaespaldas_

* * *

_Espero quedarme… se han vuelto unas personas muy importantes para mí, aunque dudo que me echen, pero tengo miedo._

_Okami, cuando toque a Itachi-kun y Sharky sentí lo mismo que ellos… ¿Ese fuiste tú?__ preguntaba con cierta duda la peli rosada, ya que era la primera vez que le sucedía esto._

**__****_-_****__****_Si, necesitaba_**que entendieras como lo hago. Al mismo tiempo que ella me lo pidió_- termino de decir con molestia y fastidio_

_¿Ella?, tenía que haberme callado porque al hacerlo invoque a mi preciada Inner._

**_-_****_Sí, yo lo hice Saku_** pero es que me moría por saber si estaban molestos con nosotras, y no me digas que tu no, porque recuerda que sentimos lo mismo- _genial ahora la libere, porque mi mente debe ser tan "extravagante", ya me basta con tener en mi interior a un demonio con mal carácter y fuerza indescriptible, y de paso tengo a una conciencia que se cree la gran cosa es un fastidio y enchufada para rematar._

**_-Te juro que el día que te encuentre te partiré en do__s-_**_hay que admitir que hasta mí me asusto e tono de voz que uso- _

_¡Cállense que me desesperan! exigí a los otros dos inquilinos de mi cuerpo, __Espero haber hecho lo correcto._

Pasamos a una gran cueva casi carente de luz, en la cual hay nueves personas al pendiente de una, la cual va decir algo que jugara con el destino de posiblemente todos ahí.

**-Ya he tomado una decisión**- dijo un peli anaranjado, el cual se notaba que con su mirada infligía la ley** - He decidido que ella será una miembro oficial de Akatsuki, sus habilidades son muy sorprendentes para desperdiciarlas. Al igual que como ha demostrado al decírnoslos sin ser obligada, nos tiene lealtad, lo cual nos será útil en el futuro- **apenas dijo esas palabras todos botaron el aire en sus pulmones, ya que no era que fueran pesimistas pero había la posibilidad de que tuvieran que matarla.

*Qué alivio*, era el pensamientos de Todos incluido el líder, ya que se les quitaba un gran peso de los hombros.

**-Per habrá algunos cambios**- al decir eso todos le prestaron atención, dejando la celebración para después- **ya que su taijutsu al igual que manejo de espadas en excepcional, ya sabe toda la información general necesaria, desde hace tiempo que ya empezó medicina, su genjutsu es eficiente y ya ha empezado con los ataques a larga distancia por Deidara. Desde mañana mismo empezare con ella con el ninjutsu, Zetsu será su sensei permanente y durante tres horas al día entrenara con los demás pero por 5 meses en vez de seis- **termino de decir, para verlos de manera de preguntar ¿Alguna objeción?. A lo cual nadie se quejó.

**-Retírense y espero que no hagan mucho escandalo-**dijo para luego marcharse. Sorprendiendo a todos ya que era su forma de decir "Celebren con ella, pero no me molesten" todos se miraron cómplices, a sabiendas que se iban a celebrar como se debía.

*Esto será divertido* era el pensamiento de todos

En la sala, donde se había revelado el secreto de la menor, se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás una peli rosada, pensando como matar a sus queridos amigos.

Sakura se estaba molestando a niveles magistrales. Razón: desde hace una hora que los Akatsukis habían terminado su dichosa reunión y ninguno de ellos había tenido las ganas de venir a decirle que harían con ella.

Cada uno estaba enfrascado haciendo algo Itachi parecía estar decidiendo algo con Kisame, Konan se había ido hace rato con una tela en manos y no había vuelto, Kakuzu tenía su común cara de estar pensando cómo gastar menos dinero (ejemplo '$o$), Zetsu y Tobi se habían marchado a quien sabe dónde con una lista en manos y con Tobi diciendo "Yupi, que divertido será hacerle una… " No dijo más ya que fue noqueado por el hombre planta el cual tenía cara de querer ocultar algo, Hidan sacaba y sacaba cajas de quien sabe dónde para ponerlas sobre la mesa, Deidara luego de 10 minutos entro en el cuarto de la peliazul para ayudarla con ¿Algo?, y por ultimo Sassori no dejaba entrar a nadie a la cocina, y eso me parecía raro, ¿Ya que no era que él no comía nada?

_Ok, algo hacen o hice yo y no tengo muy buen presentimiento. Es más tengo esa corazonada de que debería cargar la cámara de video con migo por las dudas. ¿Qué es lo que harán?_

No pudo terminar de vagar por sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien la noqueaba por el cuello, causando que cayera desmayada de manera horizontal en el mullido mueble.

**-¿Qué pasó?-** pensó en voz alta una pequeña peli rosada, la cual al intentar moverse, se dio cuenta de que estaba atada de pies y manos a una silla, además de que encontraba en medio de una luz la cual iluminaba solo parte de una habitación totalmente oscura. Lo que la sujetaba no eran más que unas simples sogas que se sacaría sin esfuerzo, pero no entendía el cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

De repente una caja se desliza hasta quedar frente de ella, era completamente negra, con facilidad rompió las cuerdas que la sostenían, para luego acercarse a dicho paquete. Lo abrió y casi pegó un grito de la emoción, ya que adentro se encontraba una capa de la organización, pero está a diferencia de las demás, era a su medida, y se pegaba una poco al cuerpo, dándole un aspecto más femenino que las del resto de la organización.

Se escuchó el sonido de cómo se abría una botella, y de repente todas las luces se encendieron, mostrándose en medio de un circulo creado por los demás miembros de Akatsuki (excepto Pein), de los cuales todos estaban en ropas normales, sin siquiera pensarlo la chica se lanzo en brazos de Itachi que estaba frente de ella, mientras luchaba en vano por retener la lagrimas de emoción que salían por sus ojos.

**-Ya mocosa que nos harás llorar**- se burlaba uno de los espadachines dela niebla, para luego sufrir el mismo destino de uno de los últimos Uchihas, terminando enrollado por los frágiles brazos de la pequeña niña.

**-Gra… gracias**- trataba de decir, al tiempo que sonreía como nunca había hecho antes. Todos se conmovieron por la imagen, ya que la pequeña sin querer había entrado en la vida de todos y verla tan feliz por formar uno de ellos les alegraba el corazón.

**-****A celebrar- **grito de repente Hidan el cual tenía en su mano derecha una botella de sake abierta y en la izquierda unos dangos los cuales ya iban por la mitad.

Y así pasaron hasta la mañana siguiente celebrando, entre rumbas y gritos.

Ya a las 7 se encontraba la peli rosada sentada en la cocina comiendo un omelet con pan, mientras que se reía en la cara de todos, ya que estos parecían zombies con dolor de cabeza.

**-¿Alguien sabe qué barbaridad hicimos ayer?**- pregunto Konan con una café en su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra se masajeaba las sienes intentando aplacar el dolor de cabeza. Todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña celebrada la cual tenía la mano levantada como niña queriendo responder la respuesta.

**-Bueno les diré por partes…-** comenzó su relato la chica con cara maliciosa.

Flash Back

_Hidan:_

_El fiel seguidor de Jashin se encontraba bebiendo su octava botella de licor, e intentaba mantenerse de pie sosteniéndose de la pared. De un momento pareció que no resistiría más y grito al cielo "Jashin-sama dame la fuerza para derrotar al Sake" estilo sayayin, y para sorpresa de todos al parecer funciono ya que inmediatamente empezó a tomar de nuevo, hasta caer desmayado luego de 9 más murmurando "Espero que Kakuzu aún no se haya dado cuenta que le robe dinero para comprarme Icha-Icha Paradise"_

_Zetsu:_

_Parecía que la planta no iba a cometer ninguna locura debido a su semblante frio aun después de haber bebido 5 botellas de sake, pero de repente Kisame lo empujo por accidente causando que cayera sobre un pequeño árbol, provocando que el pegara los labios en sus hojas. Apenas se separó le dijo "Siempre te he amado y no me importa que este con la palmera", para luego besarlo con locura, pero luego se separa y se pone a llorar como novela mejicana al tiempo que decía "¿Por qué no me correspondes?"_

_Konan:_

_La mujer del grupo había comenzado bien la velada, ya que no se había excedido con el alcohol como los demás. Hasta que fue retada por Deidara a la cual no se negó, termino en solo ropa interior y muy ebria, llegando Pein al lugar por coincidencia, y llevándosela como saco de papas mientras ella gritaba "Juguemos al caballito desnudo", provocando que al líder le diera una mirada muy rara (lujuriosa pero como Saku es una niña no la conoce), caminando con ella encima hacia su cuarto, y no se les vio el resto de la noche._

_Kisame:_

_Nuestro querido pescado sufrió de una relación no muy duradera, ya que después de haber estado muyyyyy pasado de copas, vio u sushi que estaba en un plato y como grito al aire fue amor a primera vista, le beso y todo! lamentablemente Tobi se lo comió cuando este preparaba un álbum de fotos, dejando al pobre tiburón diciendo cosas como "Era muy joven" y "Y que quería pedirle que se casara conmigo"._

_Deidara:_

_Nuestro querido pelirrubio luego de ganar el reto de Konan solo termino sin una camisa, a lo cual al estar ebrio Sakura aprovecho para preguntarle o través ¿Cómo se bañaba tenia bocas en las manos?, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa " Solo hay que evitar rasparse con los dientes y usar bien la lengua nada más". Comprendí la explicación pero no el por qué lo dijo con la misma mirada del líder del lugar (repito lujuriosa)_

_Kakuzu:_

_El más avaro del sitio había empezado intentando en vano evitar que la gente comiera o bebiera de más para así evitar gastos. Luego de una hora Kisame e Hidan ya artos de su aptitud le dieron muy "delicadamente"(ósea obligaron) sake, el cual al terminar totalmente ebrio en contra de su voluntad empezó a pintar hojas de papel y llamarlas Ryōzus y al terminar como con saco del falso dinero, literalmente se bañó en él. Ya que se metió a la bañera desnudo mientras cantaba "Cantando bajo el dinero"(como cantando bajo la lluvia pero dinero) _

_Sassori:_

_El pelirrojo de la organización estaba como decirlo... más amigable con todos, de forma que les decía cumplidos al azar y cosas por el estilo. Se veía muy inocente hasta que Deidara después de probar su comida fue al baño directo a vomitar, haciendo que el "chef" solo se encogiera de hombros mientras decía un "¿No les dije que no revise la fecha de caducidad?". Dando a entender el porqué de su buena actitud ya que su querido amigo artista termino vomitando como por una hora corrida._

_Tobi:_

_Nuestro querido Tobi no bebió nada de licor justificando que era un buen niño, pero si se comió TODO lo que se cruzaba en su camino, así incluidos: la novia de Kisame(el sushi), todos los dulces a su alcance, cada bebida energética que se cruzaba por su camino, algunos de sus legos, dinero falso de Kakuzu a lo cual este le exigió que se lo regresara con intereses, y por si fuera poco se tragó la "comida de Sassori, provocando que le devolviera sus Ryōzus, y quedara boca arriba en el suelo murmurando que a Tobi le duele la pancita._

_Itachi:_

_El sexi pelinegro de la organización empezó la reunión solo bebiendo un poco de licor he intentado no entrar en los juegos de su compañero de equipo. Pero luego de que empezara a pasarse de copas, se puso a decir cosas como "Ototo perdóname yo te quiero" y "Moriré solo a este ritmo". Todo eso lo decía al tiempo que le salían cascaditas de los ojos y se abrazaba a una botella de sake hasta quedar dormido._

Fin flash back.

Al terminar de decir lo sucedido el día anterior hubo diferentes reacciones desde vergüenza, pasando por pena, llegando a enojo. Claro que en lo único que estaban de acuerdos todos era que el alcohol era un perfecto vuela cerebro.

**-Aaa y gracias por la explicación de cómo te bañabas con tus manos Dei, pero no necesitabas demostrármelo-** decía inocentemente la niña, al tiempo que lavaba sus platos en el fregadero.

Rojo no era el correcto Deidara podía competir con un tomate y estaba segura que le ganaría por mucho. De repente como si hubieran prendido una de ese luces de aplausos todos empezaron a reírse, algunos llorando en el piso y otros solo con pequeñas carcajadas.

**-No entiendo la risa**- dijo la peli rosada, sin entender la actitud de sus compañeros- **Si a fin de cuentas el único que se portó bien anoche fue Sassori-** decía provocando que todos cesaran sus risas y la vieran con atención.

De repente llego el líder del lugar con su común aspecto indescifrable- **Pein-sama me puede enseñar el juego del caballito salvaje al tiempo que hacemos el 69-** hablo en forma de ruego Sakura y con ojos de cachorrito degollado.

Todos los presentes del lugar abrieron sus bocas hasta más no poder mientras que unos cuantos sonrojos aparecían en sus rostros.

**-Hum hum-** se aclaró la garganta Itachi que fue el primero en reaccionar- **¿Saku de donde conoces eso?**- preguntó haciendo que todos le prestaran atención ya que lo más lógico era que la niña lo hubiera aprendido de uno de ellos ese tipo de cosas.

**-Fácil**- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- **Lo del juego es lo único que gritó Konan-chan dentro de la habitación del líder toda la noche y por cómo se oía se notaba que le encantaba- **inocentemente respondió la niña, como si fuera cosa del clima.

Todos abrieron los ojos impresionados, mientras que la maestra del origami se hundía todo lo posible en el sofá y a Pein le salía un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

Itachi la veía impresionado de la forma tan serena que lo decía, por toda la inocencia que tenía- **¿Y lo otro?-** ya quedaba un misterio resuelto pero faltaba aun uno por resolver.

** -¿Qué?-** sin entender la pregunta, a lo cual el oji negro le hizo unas señas de manos que le hicieron comprender-**Aaaa, la posición 69 me lo leí en uno de los libros que me regalo Hidan ayer antes de caer desmayado. Creo que se llamaba Icha-Icha Paradise- **con una mano en su mentón como intentando recordar el nombre del libro.

Hidan lentamente se fue alejando con pasos en retroceso intentando huir, pero lamentablemente fue atado por los hilos de chacra de Sassori lo cual hizo que se volteara a verlo, dejándole presenciar las auras malignas que se extendían en la habitación. Este reía nervioso pensando en la manera que podría salir del embrollo causado.

**-Explosivo C1 ¡Katsu!**- fue lo único que se oyó antes que tres aves de arcilla explotara en el peli plateado, el cual termino todo magullado para luego oír

-**Origami no Kyodai Hebi[Arte ninja: Serpiente gigante****de papel]- **una gran serpiente de pape empezó a perseguir a Hidan e cual huyo por los pasillos intentando evitar al origami gigante

**-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu[Jutsu gran bola de fuego]** - y una gran cúmulo de fuego fue expulsado por la boca del portador del Mangeku Sahringan, la cual se dirigió por el mismo pasillo por donde anteriormente se había dirigido un peli platinado siendo seguido por un dragón de papel.

**¡Ahaa!-** fue lo único que se oyó por la habitación al tiempo que se veía a un Hidan todo magullado, quemado y por su fuera poco con cortes que sangraban por todo el cuerpo- **Ya aprendí la lección así que malditos dejen de intentar matarte**- todo molesto.

**-¿Pero no era que tú eres inmortal?-** pregunto Sakura, pensando como lo podrían matar si técnicamente no se podía.

Todos sonrieron con malicia la al imaginarse las mil maneras de torturarlo, al tiempo que Hidan palidecía al ver que la chamita no le ayudaba en nada**- Ya déjense de juegos... Y túrnense-** hablo el líder haciendo que el religioso chocara su mandíbula con el piso, ya que eso significaba que le daban el permiso para hacerle lo que quisieran, pero que lo hicieran uno a la vez.

Sólo se pudo presenciar una nube de humo y el sonido de pasos alegándose de lugar- **¡Yo voy primero!-** dijo levantando la mano y desapareciendo tras el peli plateado un pelirrubio, el cual tenía pensado vengarse de todas las veces que se burló de él.

**-Sakura-** la aludida volteó a ver al del rostro perforado-**Te espero en el área de entrenamiento- **tras decir eso desapareció en una nube de humo y asiendo que la pequeña hiciera lo que ordenar dirigiéndose a las áreas de entrenamiento.

En el camino al lugar pudo escuchar los sonidos de explosiones y gritos, pero a esta ni le importo a sabiendas que eran sus amigos "Jugando" entre sí (sí que juegos tan educativos) _Bueno al menos no me quitaron el Icha-Icha ya que apenas llevo una página y se ve interesante. _Al darse cuenta ya había llegado al sitio en donde se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo.

Abrió una puerta toda grande y de un color negro con una nube roja en el medio (recuerden que la otra ella la tiro al piso, provocando que tuvieran que comprar otra) con la misma "llave" que se usaba para todo, ósea la gran contraseña.

**-Para que me desea Pein-sama**- hablo por primera vez Sakura, acercándose a la única persona además de ella del lugar.

**-Sakura, habrán algunos cambios en tu entrenamiento**- la cara de la peli rosada se compuso a una seria, ya que sabía que con él nunca se debía bromear- **Desde ahora solo entrenaras 5 meses con los que quedan, Zetsu va a ser tu sensei permanente y desde ahora empezaras tu entrenamiento conmigo, para mejorar tu ninjutsu**- finalizo poniéndose en posición frente a ella.

**-Hai-** respondió de manera alta y fuerte como afirmación al haberlo comprendido todo.

**-Empezaremos con las invocaciones**- le dijo al tiempo que hacía unos sellos con las manos y la oji verde las imitaba. Duraron haciendo por lo menos por dos horas hasta que el peli anaranjado habló por primera vez desde el comienzo del entrenamiento

-**Ahora repetirás el proceso pero habiéndote mordido el pulgar sacando sangre y diciendo Kuchiyose no Jutsu… tengo que advertirte que al ser tu primera vez no se sabe qué tipo de animal será, solo que este te representara y se mantendrá en el futuro, al tiempo que te deberás ganar su completa lealtad ya que el jutsu de invocación es algo muy necesario para las peleas**- le explicó.

La niña solo se limitó a asentir para luego morderse el dedo pulgar sacándose un poco de sangre y haciendo los sellos para luego decir-**Kuchiyose no Jutsu [Jutsu de invocación]- **puso su mano derecha en el piso y como consecuencia apareció una gran nube de humo, la cual al difuminarse mostro un lobo con cara molesta.

Este era un animal lobuno, su pelo era sedoso y de un negro noche, aunque sus patas, cola, orejas y cuello eran de colores rojizos, este poseía una garras temibles, se veía que tenía muy buena audición ya que sus orejas eran largas y estilizadas, su cuerpo era delgado pero al mismo tiempo tenía masa corporal como para dar pelea, sus ojos de un tono rojo con naranja. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que en su cuello había lo que parecía ser un collar de cadenas, la cual estaba rota. No tenía cara alegre si no que parecía tener intenciones de matar a cualquiera.

**-¿Quien me a invocado?-** hablo con voz de ultratumba y enseñando sus colmillos en forma de amenaza. Esto impresiono a Pein aunque su cara no mostrara nada. Ya que era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que pudiera invocar lobos, y menos sin experiencia.

**-Kenshi**- hablo autoritariamente Sakura, pero extrañamente no lo hizo con su voz, si no con una más fuerte y oscura, además que a ella le rodeaba una gran cantidad de chacra de color azul metálico.

**-Akuma-sama**- dijo rápidamente el ser llamado Kenshi al tiempo que bajaba su cabeza y orejas en forma de reverencia y dejaba de gruñir mostrándose totalmente sumiso, ante la presencia de la niña**- ¿Por qué esta en ese cuerpo?**- pregunto cortés mente al tiempo que subía un poco la mirada con curiosidad.

**-Me sellaron hace mucho aquí** **dentro**- le respondió la duda con una voz fría y sin emociones- **Pero desde ahora le serás leal y protegerás a eta niña, ya que estoy en su cuerpo y si ella muere yo también-** le encomendó, al tiempo que le amenazaba.

El ser lobuno gruño por lo bajo al saber que le seria de perrito guardián a una mocosa, y no tenia opción ya que su jefe se encontraba en su cuerpo, además de que sabia que le había jurado lealtad a él hace mucho tiempo por lo cual no podía ni negarse a la misión.

**-Hai-** respondió el invocado ser, al tiempo que la capa que rodeaba a la pali rosada desaparecía, dándole a entender que el Biju había vuelto a su lugar.

**-Suficiente por hoy te veo mañana a la misma hora**- aviso para luego irse en un Puff, el portador del Rinnegan.

Kenshi miro a Sakura la cual le sonreía tiernamente, este solo se limito a suspirar con resignación al saber que no se libraría de este lío, el lobo se encogió hasta ser del tamaño de un peluche para luego saltar al cuello de la oji verde y acomodarse de forma que parecía una piel, enrollando su cola por su cuello.

Sakura le acaricio la cabeza para luego dirigirse para su habitación a descansar del cansado día.

_*_Nunca me separare de ti mi ama*pensaba en su mente Kenshi, sin saber que la niña leía su mente en ese momentos. Provocando que le saliera una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en el rostro de la niña

_Gracias…_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y pronto Sakura se va a ir a Konoha!_

_El que quiera ver a Kenshi, aquí tiene . /_ _

_Bye..._


	10. Nueva misión

**Holis, se que me he tardado un tiempo, pero es que por mi casa no había internet.**

**Y por las dudas, quiero decir que NO soy dueña de Naruto, hay me da dolor solo recordarlo**.

* * *

_Capitulo 10, Nueva misión._

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegue, ya tengo once años y soy muy feliz en Akatsuki. Me acuerdo el primer día que llegue con Kenshi en mi cuello, Kisame se acercó diciendo que por que tenía algo tan feo y sucio, y cuando intento quitármelo el pobre termino con la mano completamente metida dentro de la boca de mi protector, provocando que mi querido amigo sharky llorara como un bebe en el piso, al tiempo que el que lo atacó solo se reía en su cara, al ver la gallina y débil que era. Lo cuál hay que admitir que me dio mucha risa su cara de "What the fuck", al ver que la supuesta piel estaba viva y no solo eso, se burlaba de él.

Tarde toda una hora en explicarle todo, pero al fin lo comprendido bien, pero claro le saco a lengua como niño infantil al salir del cuarto. Bueno saltando el tiempo, he hecho muchas misiones pero en ellas nunca muestro mi cara, ya que según el líder puedo llegar a servir en el futuro más si la gente no sabe que formo parte de Akatsuki.

Kenshi me acompaña a todas partes, y debo admitir que a veces hasta a mí me da miedo, ya que su velocidad es hasta mayor que la mía, y es de chacra tipo fuego, viento y tierra; él y yo somos compañeros de equipo, creo que los mejores por nuestra coordinación, salgo con todos del lugar o solos los dos, aunque normalmente voy de misiones con Itachi y Kisame, ya que los cuatro formábamos un gran equipo.

A pasado una semana desde que cumplí once años, y me encantó que me regalaran cuatro camisas, todas con el símbolo del clan Haruno, una era de tirantes color verde claro con este en la espalda, la otra era una camiseta holgada de un color rosa oscuro lo traía en cada manga, una era como tipo vestido igualmente de un color rosa oscuro, y traía el sello en la espalda; pero a que más que de toda la colección fue una camisa negra con nubes rojas el cual tenía bien en grande el circulo de los Haruno en la espalda. Y todas combinaban perfecto con mi anillo, el cual portaba con orgullo en el dedo meñique, según Pein soy el remplazo de una serpiente pedófila, la cual sharky le dice Orochi-gay.

Se puede ver a una peli rosada agachada al piso estilo misión imposible, con un sapo entre las manos. A su lado se encuentra un hombre-tiburón en las mismas condiciones de la chica solo que este lleva un poco de azúcar.

Cada uno ve su objetivo que es Deidara dormido en su sillón, con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo descansando cómodamente, en donde creía que podía bajar la guardia, grave error.

Los dos personajes se fueron acercando como espías hasta llegar al artista, al estar a su lado, la niña agarro con suavidad una de las mano-bocas del pelirrubio para luego pasarle el sapo a Kisame. El cual le puso azúcar por toda la parte baja del pobre animal, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitar reírse colocaron el sapo sobre la mano del artista y se separaron de él, poniéndose detrás de un muro pero con las dos cabezas a la vista para poder ver mejor el esperado show.

Lentamente el artista empezó a lamer al sapo inconscientemente, por la parte baja- **Hummmm, sabe a azúcar**- los dos amigos se tapaban las bocas con sus manos haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no reír-** Rico…-** el pobre sapo estaba exactamente sobre la mano-boca y el artista pasaba la lengua agarrando a su paso la azúcar, mientras este ponía una sonrisa en el rostro estando aun dormido.

De un momento a otro paso un de sus lenguas por el lomo del animal el cual se mantenía petrificado por la situación en la que se encontraba-** ¿Qué rayos?-** se preguntó empezando a despertar, ya que ahí no sabía dulce sino a tierra, debido a que no le habían puesto azúcar a esa parte del animal.

**- ¡AHAAAA!-** gritó asustando al pobre sapito y parándose de golpe del sillón. Sakura y Kisame no resistieron un segundo más la escena y se echaron a reír a suelo sujetándose las barrigas y expulsando algunas lágrimas de los ojos (Inner: voy a llorar, Jajajajaja. Yo: si, si, sé que me pase pero necesitaba reírme un rato)

**- Ja ja Rico jaja**- intentaba hablar como Deidara el compañero de bromas de la peli rosada, sin tener mucho éxito.

-**Si quieres te ja te puedo hacer uno para la cena ja ja en vez de comida ja ja ja**- termino de decir la oji verde para luego volver a reír descontroladamente. De repente una tercera risa irrumpió la habitación mostrando aun peli platinado riendo igual que los dos en el suelo, solo que con un toque de malicia en los ojos.

** -¡Gracias por la idea!-** gritó Kisame aun en el suelo viéndolo como si fuera dios, al igual que Sakura.

**- O, eso no fue nada-** respondió orgulloso de si mismo, estando al igual que sus compañeros, riendo sin control. Tanto se reían que no se dieron cuenta de la gran aura oscura que desprendía del cuerpo de Deidara, el cual tenía los puños cerrados y sentía la sangre hervir. Solo Kenshi se dio cuenta el cual como siempre se encontraba alrededor del cuello de Sakura viendo con una gota anime la escena, mayormente por lo infantil que era la persona a la cual él le tenía su lealtad completa.

Deidara hizo unos sellos de manos para luego gritar**- Creación arácnida, C1… ¡Katsu!**- se pudieron ver como sientas de rañas fueron expulsadas por las manos del artista para luego explotar dejando todo magullados y adoloridos a Kisame e Hidan, Sakura no, ya que Kenshi creó un escudo de tierra antes de que estas estallaran, protegiendo del impacto a su ama.

**- Bueno yo etto, ya me iba**- dijo Sakura al tiempo que se largaba del sitio dejando una nube de humo a su paso, un pelirrubio con una gran gota en su frente y a sus dos compañeros murmurando "traidora...".

Después de mucho correr se cansó y para reposar se apoyó en una pared.- ** Que aburrida estoy**- suspiró para luego pensar que podía hacer ahora, ya que su querido compañero de bromas estaba ocupado, por decirlo así pagando los platos rotos. **Todos a la sala de reuniones…** oyó que decían en su mente, y si esa era la manera en la que el líder se comunicaba con ellos cuando tenían algo importante de que hablar ¿Qué será?, se preguntaba mientras iba camino al lugar en donde se habían decidido tantas cosas.

Al llegar se encontró con que todos ya estaban ahí (como sabrán la mesa es para 13 personas, pues Sakura se sentaba en medio de Itachi y Kisame), al sentarse se rio por lo bajo, al ver al azulado con heridas en todo el cuerpo demostrando que ya había calmado la sed de sangre de su compañero artista.

**-Sakura-** la aludida movió la cabeza en dirección al líder, y la mayoría se sorprendió ya que no era común que llamara a todos para darle una misión a ella sola- **Te voy a encomendar una misión muy importante de tiempo indefinido**- todos tenían los ojos como platos ya que el de rostro perforado, jamás decía que una misión sería importante, en realidad definía a todas normales al menos que se tratase de atrapar a un Jinchurichi.

**- ¿Cuál es Pein-sama?-** preguntó la niña con un poco de inquietud tras el silencio creado después de que este hablara.

-**Iras a Konoha, como una ninja más ahí, deberás aprenderte las habilidades de todos los que puedas, al mismo tiempo que si es necesario en el futuro los traicionaras cuando tuvieran la guardia baja**- termino de explicar con su típico frío semblante.

**-¿Cuánto?-** dijo con completa seriedad entendiendo que fallar no era algo aceptable.

-**De tres a cinco años, dependiendo de la situación-** luego de eso todo fue silencio cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, no era algo como una semana, dos, un mes, tres meses como máximo. Estos eran más de tres años, en los cuales podía suceder cualquier cosa.

**-Acepta…-** habló Okami en su interior, al tiempo que esta cerraba los ojos, para abrirlos encontrarse en frente de él.

¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz apagada, ya que ellos eran su familia, tenía un fuerte vínculo con todas esas personas, y ahora no le daba mucha gracia tener que separarse de ellos por tanto tiempo.

-**En esa villa se encuentra el Kyubi**-le respondió de manera que ella entendiera que en verdad él quería a la aldea era porque se sentía un poco solo aun compartiendo varias horas al día con la niña, y el nueve colas había sido su amigo.

Pero…- intentaba excusarse del problema- **Por favor**- eso la sorprendió de sobre manera ya que el Jubii nunca decía palabras así- Creo que…

Fuera de la mente de Sakura todos la veían con mucha atención, ya que sabían que cuando ella cerraba los ojos y el chacra metálico la rodeaba por completo, quería decir que estaba conversando con el Jubii en persona. Eso les daba curiosidad, ya que si él la había llamado para hablar, quería decir que tenía algo que decir al respecto sobre la misión.

De un segundo a otro Sakura abrió los ojos ya sin la capa azul, pero con los ojos rojos-** Aceptamos**- cuando lo dijo no sonó como su típica dulce voz, esta fue más como una doble, como si Sakura y el demonio hablaran al mismo tiempo.

Kenshi al sentir la presencia de su jefe, se aferró más fuerte a su agarre, ya que sabía que con él respeto no podía faltar nunca. Excepto por la pequeña que según él se aprovechaba de que el demonio se encontrara en su interior, para tenerle menos respeto que el que debería.

**-Saldrás hoy para las 4, te daré un pergamino en una hora con toda las instrucciones que deberás seguir-** dicho esto se paró de su asiento, retirándose del lugar. Dejando en un completo silencio.

**-Konoha…-**murmuro inconsciente, ya sin doble voz y siendo ella la única hablando en ese instante. La menor del lugar volteo a ver a Itachi Uchiha y le toco la mano, sintiendo casi nada, como era común, solo que esta vez sentía un poco de melancolía, sobre el lugar en donde él nació, creció, disfruto de la vida, tuvo que matar a su clan, y obligar prácticamente a que su hermano menor lo odiara. Comprendía eso, ya que debía sentirse muy mal al respecto.  
Se paró de la silla y encamino a la entrada para irse del lugar, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dijo- **Cumpliré mi promesa**- para luego retirase.

Nadie comprendió esas palabras, nadie excepto el Uchiha, ya que sabía que ella quería decirle que protegería a Sasuke sin que este lo supiera, al mismo tiempo que su secreto se mantendría a salvo.

En un cuarto el cual da la sensación de estar bajo la luna llena, en el medio de la habitación sentada en como un indio y con los ojos cerrados, se podía ver aun pequeña de no más doce años pero la cual, aun siendo menor de edad, tenía las piernas torneadas por los extensos entrenamientos, además de que tenía un pecho ni grande ni pequeño, está bien para su edad.

Ella seguía en la misma posición, tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta y por ahí entraron diez personas. Todos la miraban como si fuera una de las más raras flores, que debía ser admirada antes de que marchitara.

Ellos la escuchaban murmurar cosas como "Pero, no lo creo, tal vez, y ¿Si nos encontramos con él?", comprendían que se encontraba hablando con el ser sellado en su interior, pero lamentablemente solo podían saber la mitad de la conversa. Ya que la otra seria para los una completa incógnita.

Vieron como ella abría los ojos y se sorprendía por verlos ahí viéndola fijamente, pero luego si mirada se suavizó, se paró arreglándose la ropa, para luego caminar hasta las personas y abrazarlas una por una.

Todos estaban tristes por que se iría, ella era la única del lugar la cual no tenía tanto orgullo como para creerse superior, al tiempo que ha diferencia de ellos que hasta algunos habían sido obligados a entrar a la organización. Ella tuvo que luchar para quedarse y aun teniendo un mal pasado siempre llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro alegrándoles inconscientemente el día.

-**Saben que vendré a visitarlos**- decía la peli rosada intentando hacerles sentir mejor a sus amigos, su familia

**-¡Tobi no quiere que Sakura-chan se vaya!-** gritó el de edad indefinida al tiempo que abrazaba de las piernas de la niña y se sorbeaba los mocos, de una forma muy infantil.

**-Mocosa, te extrañaremos-** empezó hablando Kisame, el cual tenia una sonrisa triste en el rostro pensando que no tendría con quien bromear en las tardes aburridas

**-Recuerda no gastar mucho dinero en cosas innecesarias-** le aconsejo el avaro del lugar, con porte de sabio

**-No se te olvide abrigarte en los días fríos-** le dijo de manera maternal la chica dominadora de origami, a la cual consideraba una hija.

**-Acuérdate de siempre estar pendiente de la naturaleza que te rodea/ No seas tan torpe como para envenenarte sola**- hablaron intercaladamente la parte blanca y negra de la planta andante del lugar, que aunque no o admitiera sentía afecto hacia su alumna

**-Golpea a los chicos que te intente tocar-** hablo de manera de hermano protector Deidara, que aun con sus bromas sabia que la extrañaría

**-Que Kenshi nunca se aleje de ti**- fue más como una advertencia para el guardián de la niña, hecha por el marionetista de Suna, o como ella le decía por cariño juguetero

**-Cuídate-** fue lo único que le dijo uno de los últimos Uchihas pero con una mirada tierna, y pasándole atreves de ella sus pensamientos.

**-Espero que te la pases bien en esa maldita y aburrida aldea-** habló de forma animada el peli platinado, lo cual provoco que a Sakura se le recordara algo, haciendo que se fuera a su closet y de ahí sacara un libro el cual hizo que todos los presentes pusieran los ojos como puntitos al reconocerlo.

**-Espero encontrarme con el autor Jiraya-sama, para que me lo firme-** decía alegremente la niña al tiempo que se abrazaba al escrito como si fuera un oso de peluche.

**-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-** se atrevió a preguntar el peli rojo del lugar con algo de inquietud en su mirada

**-¿No se acuerdan?-** preguntó a lo que obtuvo una negativa de respuesta- **Es el mismo que me regalo Hidan-chan el día de mi iniciación, solo que de tanto que lo golpearon se olvidaron quitármelo-** hablo encogiendo los hombros.

A todos les salió una gota al recordar ese día, y claro cómo olvidar semejante borrachera, al mismo tiempo que al día siguiente molieron a golpes al religioso por darle un libro tan inapropiado a una niña, pero igualmente no se habían recordado de quitárselo. Se abofetearon mentalmente por no hacerlo.

**-Yo que ustedes lo ignoro igualmente ya se lo ha leído como tres veces**- hablo con resignación Kenshi el cual se había encontrado presente viendo la escena, que se desarrollaba.

Todos vieron a la "inocente" niña la cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y suspiraron con resignación pensando que ella nunca cambiaría. La puerta se abrió revelando a un peli anaranjado el cual no se volteó a mirar a nadie, solo le entregó un pergamino a la peli rosada y se retiró tan silencioso como llego.  
La menor abrió lo recién recibido y leyó en silencio, para luego electrocutarlo provocando que se quemara.

**-Pero…-**quiso decir algo su amigo en bromas pero no le salían las palabras, al ver la acción realizada por la niña

**-Okami se puede acordar todo por mí, además de que es confidencial**- lo vio con seriedad en los ojos para luego retirarse diciendo un "Los quiero" y llevándose consigo una mochila con sus cosas.

Una niña de extraños pelos rosados caminaba en dirección a Konoha, divagaba en sus pensamientos, pero salió de ellos al encontrase frente a las grandes puertas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Su paso era firme y sin preocupación, iba camino hacia la torre del Hokage, hasta que oyó mucho gritos para su gusto, disminuyo el paso para ver a un chico no mayor de 12 años el cual se encontraba rodeado de puras chicas, este tenía una cara de fastidio total Pobre. Él sintió que lo observaban y a subir la mirada se encontró con una chica de como su edad la cual tenía una piel nívea, ojos verde esmerada y un extraño pelo rosa, además de llevar una extraña piel de animal en el cuello. Ella le sonrió y siguió con su camino dejando al chico confundido

*¿Quién será ella?*

Sakura llegó a la torre del Hokage y al entrar se encontró con un hombre mayor de edad con las ropas de su puesto, al igual que fumaba una pipa. Este al darse cuenta de la chica subió la mirada y se encontró con una hermosa niña, pero lo que más le impresiona fue el símbolo Haruno que llevaba en sus mangas (el pelo de Saku le llega un poco más arriba de la cintura, pero lo lleva atado en una cola alta.)

**-Sarutobi Hiruzen, tercer Hokage de Konoha, le pido que me del permiso de instalarme en su aldea, y de poder continuar con los estudios que no pude finalizar**-habló mientras tenía la cabeza gacha Sakura, la cual sabía que en su situación debía tenerle respeto.

Este la veía detenidamente pensando si era lo mejor, a fin de cuentas era solo una niña que no le haría mal a la aldea tener, pero por otra parte ella podía ser una Haruno, lo cual quería decir que podía estar buscando venganza por lo hecho hace 6 años. Lo pensó bien, y al final decidió, que merecía una oportunidad.

** -Acepto tu petición, mañana empezaras en la escuela ninja y te puedo ceder un lugar donde hospedarte por un mes hasta que puedas pagarlo**- dijo de forma autoritaria como cualquier líder, dándole un papel con una dirección escrita en él.

**No será necesario el pago, ya que yo tengo dinero, le agradezco su hospitalidad y con su permiso me retiro-** termino de decir para luego agarrar la información e irse a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, o al menos por ahora.

*Con que Haruno* pensaba Sarutobi, viendo que tendría que tenerle un ojo sobre ella desde ahora.

Que molestia quisiera estar haciendo bromas junto a Sharky pensaba mientras caminaba Sakura por las calles del lugar hasta que paro frente a un edificio en el cual entro y abrio la puerta encontrándose con un apartamento pequeño.

Tenía una cocina-sala, un baño y cuarto para dormir, además de estar amueblado. No era espacioso pero estaba bien para una persona. Las paredes eran de color marrón y en el sitio había un sofá para dos personas.

**-Ya puedes relajarte-** habló lo que parecía ser para sí misma, pero al instante la masa de pelo que rodeaba su cuello bajo hasta el piso y creció de manera que no era como un peluche, pero tampoco estaba a su altura habitual para pelear; era como el tamaño de un perro mediano.

El "perro" observo detalladamente el lugar para luego dirigirse a su ama- **Pequeño-** dijo con molestia, sacándole una pequeña risa a Sakura.  
Los dos se fueron al cuarto luego de haber preparado todo y se durmieron estando la chica en medio de la cama, y su guardián en su estómago en forma de bola.

Paso uno, consigue un lugar donde quedarte, listo…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Bye...**


	11. Un encuentro entre colas

_Holis, lamento la demora, pero aquí les dejo el capi_

_Capitulo 10 Un encuentro entre colas_

* * *

Me levante al alba y bostece, al tiempo que estiraba todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Fui directo al baño e donde me desvestí y puse bajo la ducha, sin apuro empecé a enjabonarme todo el cuerpo, para luego cepillar con mis dedos mi larga cabellera de un extraño y natural color rosa pálido. Al salir decidí que me vestiría con uno de los conjuntos que me dieron los Akatsuki´s en mi pasado cumpleaños.

La combinación era la de un vestido rosa fuerte el cual llegaba a mis rodillas, y se cortaba en la pierna izquierda mostrando un poco mis piernas, pero lo cual disimulaba con unos pantaloncillos color negro. En mi espalda llevaba el símbolo de mi clan, el cual consistía en un círculo blanco, por ultimo me puse un collar y un anillo, el accesorio del dedo era el que simbolizaba que formaba parte de la organización, mientras que el del cuello era una media luna la cual la mitad le pertenecía a mi único y mejor amigo Gaara.

Me desayuné unas tostadas con mantequilla, con calma ya que debido a la costumbre de parame temprano para entrenar no se me quitaba, por lo cual faltaban al menos una hora y media para el comienzo de la escuela. Para ser sincera no se para que voy, si según me explico Konan-chan yo ya se más de lo que me ensañar haya. Además de que según Itachi-kun tengo el rango de un Jounin, ¿Para qué me esfuerzo por ser un Genin?

-¿Listo?- le pregunte a mi guardián el cual asintió para volver a su estado en miniatura, y rodearme el cuello fingiendo ser una piel muerta. Ya había pensado que se vería muy extraño llevar esto a clase, pero de ninguna forma me permitió dejarlo, y sé que aunque según es su "deber" vigilarme, de tanto tiempo estando juntos, me he ganado su lealtad durante peleas y misiones, demostrándole que soy digna de ser su ama.

Salí de la casa sin apuros y camine por las calles, a paso que sabía que llegaría diez minutos antes del comienzo de las clases a mi ritmo, dándome tiempo a pensar… ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?

Vemos un salón el cual es un completo caos, los chicos hablan y ríen; algunas niñas están hablando y posiblemente chismoseando sobre algo, pero lo que más llama la atención es un grupo de al menos 10 mujeres las cuales se pelean por un puesto vacío al lado de un enigmático chico.

Este tiene los ojos de un color carbón, el pelo de color negro azabache, pero con reflejos azulados, su piel es blanca además de que sus rasgos son finos, dándole un aspecto atractivo. Viste de unos pantaloncillos blancos que le llegan a las rodillas, al igual que trae una camisa azul oscuro con el logo del clan Uchiha estampado en la espalda, en cada brazo tiene lo que parecen ser unas pesas, recubiertas por tela. Este tiene sus dos brazos apoyados en el pupitre, mientras que su mentón se recarga entre sus entrelazadas manos, en su cara se refleja paz pero también fastidio.

A su lado se encuentra un chico de al parecer su misma edad, tiene los ojos de un color azul mar, su pelo es rubio, su piel es morena al igual que en las mejillas tiene marcas como las de un zorro. Viste de una chamarra color naranja la cual es blanca con azul en las magas y parte de arriba, lleva unos pantalones del mismo color, además de que en la parte de su corazón tiene una especie de remolino rojo. Lleva en su rostro una gran sonrisa, tenía sus manos detrás de la nuca y no deja de mirar con recelo al azabache.

De un momento a otro se abre la puerta, provocando un silencio espectral en el aula. Y es debido a que por ella pasa una chica la cual tiene el pelo recogido en una cola baja la cual le llega un poco más arriba de la cintura la cual era de un color rosa pálido que combinaba perfecto con su cuerpo, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, al igual que su rostro era angelical y se veía más aun tierna debido a la sonrisa que estaba enmarcada en su rostro. Lo que más llamaba la atención era una especie de piel negra con roja que cubría su cuello.

A más de la mayoría de los chicos del lugar les dieron grandes sonrojos debido a lo hermosa que era.

Entre al salón, que para mi sorpresa se quedó callado apenas me vieron, muchos de los muchachos se sonrojaron causándome gracia, pero lo ignore y rápidamente revise le sitio para ver donde me sentaría- Con el chico de pelo amarillo-Me aconsejo Okami a lo cual no me negué.

Camine con paso firme hasta pasar al lado del montículo de mujeres las cuales me miraban con rayitos en los ojos y me senté, en medio de un pelirrubio y de un pelinegro.

-Como te atreves a sentarte al lado de Sasuke-kun- chilló una de pelo rubio, ojos azules y que irónicamente llevaba el mismo peinado que Deidara. Terminé de procesar la información, y entendí que el chico a mi lado era nada más y nada menos que el hermano menor de Itachi, y lo mejor era que no me acercara a él.

-Perdónenme- dije a la chica para voltear a ver al oji azul- ¿Te gustaría sentarte con migo más atrás?- le pregunte con unas de mis radiante sonrisas.

El chico se volvió piedra, el creía que se quería poner ahí para estar al lado del Teme, pero en realidad era por él y ahora le pedía sentarse a su lado- Acepta me cae bien- hablo en su interior e Kyubi el cual estaba al pendiente de la situación.

Todos en el lugar no sabían cómo reaccionar. Esa hermosa chica además de rechazar al Uchiha, le pedía permiso al Uzumaki para estar con él. El apocalipsis llego y todos sabían a quién culpar.

Los del lugar salieron de su ensoñación al ver como la peli rosada se paraba siendo seguida por el pelirrubio, para luego sentarse dos filas más atrás del conjunto de mujeres, las cuales las veían como si fueran bichos raros. Al final la de pelos amarillos y una peli marrón de ojos chocolates y piel morena fueron las ganadoras para sentarse al lado del sexi muchacho.

Por la puerta entró el profesor Iruka (solo voy a detallar los personajes importantes pero a los demás solo les diré color de ojos, piel y pelo) este tenia el pelo de un color marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos eran negros, y su piel era morena.

-Hagan silencio que hay tenemos a una alumna nueva- comenzó a hablar el maestro- Preséntate- pidió a la chica.

-Hai- respondió con una sonrisa, para luego pararse y hacer que todos posaran su mirada sobre ella- Me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 11 años, mi pelo si es natural, no me lo tiño- dijo para sorpresa de algunos que pensaban lo contrario-Mi chacra elemental es tipo viento, rayo y agua, soy buena en taijutsu, me encanta la medicina, odio a la gente que desprecia a los demás- miro de reojo a Sasuke- Vengo de un lugar que nadie conoce ni conocerá si desean vivir un día más-lo último lo dijo con una mirada desafiante, y una voz fría heladora de huesos, lo cual le provocó un escalofrío a más de uno.

Iruka estaba impresionado por:

· Primero, su pelo era natural.

· Segundo, no solo sabía una sino sus tres tipos de elementos.

· Tercero, la manera en la que hablo al final era digna de un ninja entrenado para dar miedo.

· Cuarta, la forma en la que dijo de donde venía era muy extraña y que asustaba.

En la mente de Sakura solo había una cosa: Segundo paso, llama la atención de manera que des sospechas sobre tu identidad pero sin revelar más de lo necesario... Listo. Sonrió de nuevo para volverse a sentar, viendo que ya había cumplido un paso más de su misión.

La clase continuo sin mayores problemas, mientras que la peli rosa hablaba con Naruto para divertirse, ya que como sospechaba todo eso ya se lo sabía, además de que al chico le encantaba la forma enigmática y dulce de ser de la chica. Alegados de esas conversaciones el portador del Sharingan pensaba en lo interesante que se veía la chica.*La ignorare al fin de cuentas dudo que sea nada más que otra cara bonita*

Las semanas pasaban y Sakura se sentía más a gusto en la aldea, aunque extrañara a sus amigos sabía que en las vacaciones los vería, y podría divertirse con ellos de nuevo.

Por otro lado el Jubii se sentía feliz por compartir tiempo con el Kyubi, ya que desde que había tenido su encuentro con el Shukaku hacia años, este extrañaba la compañía de los otros Bijuus, ya que a diferencia de algunos a él nunca le gustó la idea de separarse, y ahora que podía al menos ver a su ex líder, se sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Hey Sakura-chan!- saludo eufóricamente un rubio el cual llegaba a su lado, la chica se encontraba sobre un columpio de un parque, meciéndose

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- preguntó aun a sabiendas que él le pediría comer Ramen, como siempre.

-¿Quieres acompañarme al Ichiraku?- bingo tenía razón, asintió con la cabeza antes de ser agarrara por la mano y ligeramente ser arrastrara al puesto de comida favorito del mismo.

Apenas llegaron ella pidió un tazón y lo comió disfrutándolo, mientras que cuando iba por la mitad su acompañante llevaba su cuarto plato de comida ingería, de manera frenética.

Terminaron de comer para luego pagar e irse caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en un parque justamente frente a un banco, en el cual al verlo los dos se sentaron.

-Dame tu mano- pidió amablemente la oji verde, a lo cual el de ojos azules le dio su derecha con un poco de duda. Ella la agarró para luego cerrar firmemente sus ojos, provocando que un chacra de color azul metálico fuera desde la mano de la chica en dirección a un desconcertado chico.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos se encontraban en una habitación muy grande y completamente a oscuras, volteo la mirada y se encontró con el pelo azul, y ojos rojos de su demonio.

Lentamente dirigió su mirada a frente, donde pudo contemplar a Naruto, y detrás de este lo que parecía ser un zorro, de pelo naranja y ojos rojos pero con cortes diagonales en cada pupila.

Los dos únicos humanos del lugar caminaron hasta estar uno en frente del otro, en donde se pudo ver que el chico estaba asustado y temblaba un poco.  
Tranquilo- intento calmarla la chica- Estamos en tu interior, yo entre debido a mis habilidades y traje conmigo aun amigo- señalando a Jubii- Ya que él quiera saludar al tuyo- izo que él volteara la mirada encontrándose a un animal con nueve colas que se ondeaban, a su alrededor. Dejando pasmado al muchacho al ver que la criatura que se encontraba en su interior no estaba dentro de su común jaula.

-¿Qué…- intento hablar pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. Los dos demonios los ignoraron y caminaron hasta quedar uno frente al otro, en donde se saludaron y empezaron una conversación que aun siendo amistoso, se veía amenazante al salir de sus feroces fauces.

-Cuanto tiempo- empezó hablando el de nueve colas- **Diría años**- le respondió con voz pasiva el más poderoso de los demonios de colas.

-Nunca creí verte tan amigable con tu contenedor- le dijo señalando disimuladamente a Sakura con la vista.

-Lo se ni yo me lo creo- dijo con sinceridad- Pero lo que ha sucedido con el pasar del tiempo nos a dado confianza- ese comentario alegro de sobremanera a la chica.

-Pero... ¿Cómo puede usar tus habilidades?- sin entender, ya que lo común era que los sellos puestos para retenerlos, lograran que sus habilidades más importantes no pudieran ser utilizadas ni siquiera por las personas que los contenían.

-Bueno verás, es que yo no tengo sello- agrego con una sonrisa, desconcertando al Zorro- Pero...- sin entender- Lo que pasa es que hace más de 4 años ella lo retiro, lo cual hace que pueda subsistir con más libertad-le corto al Kyubi.

-Eso quiere decir que ella confía tanto como para quitar el sello que evita que tomes el control de su cuerpo- hablo con toda sorpresa en su tono.

-Es que se que nunca lo haría sin mi permiso- explico Sakura, la cual se había mantenido a raya de la conversación desde el comienzo de la misma.  
El Jubii hizo una reverencia con la cabeza demostrando que esta alagado por su confianza

-¿Naruto quieres un helado?-le preguntó la niña peli rosada con tranquilidad al pelirrubio, como si no estuvieran frente a dos demonios los cuales tenían fuerzas suficientes para destruir una aldea completa si así lo deseaban.

-Claro Sakura-chan- con menos miedo del que tenia cuando llego, estando más confiado que los dos seres de colas no los dañarían. La chica feliz agarro su mano para lentamente desaparecer, dejando solos a los dos seres los cuales se dijeron hasta luego, para volver a sus respectivos cuerpos.  
Apenas la oji verde abrió los ojos aun sujetando la mano de Naruto lo arrastro para el puesto de helados con una sonrisa.

-Quiero una de Oreo(si algún problema? en mi fanfic existe la galleta oreo)-grito contenta, hasta que sin darse cuenta choca contra alguien.-Auch- subió la mirada furiosa encontrándose con la espalda de muchas mujeres- ¿Qué no me van a ayudar?- Naruto a sabiendas de quien era provocado ese conjunto de personas, se alego pero la chica no- Oigan-al no verse prestada de atención avanzo pasando entre las chicas, viendo en el centro al ultimo Uchiha el cual tenia una cara de estar por matar a alguien, Rayos le prometí a Itachi cuidarlo y ahora parecer estar a desfallecer, pensaba con fastidio la chica antes de sin previo aviso a garrar el brazo del hico y llevarlo fuero del circulo.

Con una mirada le hizo comprender que lo sacaría de esta, a lo cual el asintió de manera agradecida.

-¿Qué haces con Sasuke-kun?- preguntó/grito una rubia de ojos azules, si Ino Yamanaka la fan numero 1 de el Uchiha- Alégate de el chica con malos gustos de moda.

-No y lamento decirte que en la moda te gano ya que tu usas el mismo peinado que mi tio Deidara- con una sonrisa burlesca antes de desaparecer llevando a rastras Naruto y a Sasuke.

Estaba llegando al sitio en donde la peli rosa había agarrado su brazo derecho, levando a Sasuke a la derecha y a Naruto a la izquierda, ambos siendo arrastrados por la chica. La cual no se daba cuenta de las miradas extrañadas de los aldeanos les daban.

Cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban frente a una heladería, viendo con una gota en la cabeza como a la chica le brillaban los ojos, y unía sus manos en forma de súplico, como si hubiera llegado al cielo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Teme?- preguntó el pelirrubio acusando con un dedo al azabache, recién dándose cuenta de su presencia.

-No me digas Teme, Dobe- le compitió el ojos ónix de una forma muy infantil viendo al jinchurichi del Kyubi-No soy un Dobe, Teme- poniendo las manos en puños- Claro que lo eres Usuratoncachi- le compitió con una vena palpitante en su frente- Teme-susurro de manera peligrosa el oji azul- Dobe- de la misma manera, asiendo que ambos sacaran rayitos por los ojos.

Sakura veía todo esto con una gota muy grande en la cabeza, viendo que ambos eran peor que unos niños, en su mano derecha tenia un helado de chocolate agrio y en la izquierda dulce. Y al ver que ninguno de los dos lo agarrarían se limito a metérselos en las bocas para evitar que hablaran e ignorando las miradas asesinas que le mandaban, se fue caminando su casa moviendo la mano como despedida.

Al llegar a casa ella se puso una bata de color verde que le llegaba a las rodillas, y se fue a dormir, no sin antes invocar a Kuro y mandarle un pergamino.

_"Hola, me reporto diciendo que los extraño, pero mayormente las cosas aquí no son tan malas Itachi-kun tu hermano es acosado todo el día por fangirls, para ser sincera le siento lástima, y Dei-kun, quiero decirte que me acabo de enterar que tu estilo es copiado y ¡por una mujer!_

_Att: Los quiere mucho, la Loba" _

Si a ella le dicen loba desde el día que invoco a Kenshi, pero no le molestaba para nada...

* * *

Lamento la tardanza o tra vez y gracias por leerme.

Bye...


	12. Nuevo equipo

_Holis, agradezco mucho los comentarios de corazón y referente a la pareja del fic, eso será algo que dire con el tiempo ;)._

_Y por ultimo perdonen si les confundo poniendo subrayado un capitulo y al otro no, pero es que eso depende del tiempo que tengo a la disposición._

**_Capitulo 11 Nuevo equipo_**

* * *

Abrí los ojos con toda la pereza del mundo sobre mis hombros, casi parecía un zombie mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el baño. El ¿por qué?, es debido a que ayer me había escapado para ir a visitar a mis amigos de nubes rojas, solo que no estaba preparada para volver por la madrugada todo adolorida por sus cientos de abrazos asfixiantes..

Pero bueno, me extrañaban como yo a ellos, ya que hacía casi un año que no los veía, a si se me olvido decir que ya tengo doce años, y soy un Gennin oficial, insisto pérdida total de tiempo, pero bueno, hoy me pondrán en un equipo y para ser sincera quisiera estar con Sasuke y Naruto, raro ¿verdad?. Es que desde el día que lo salve de sus admiradoras, él y yo nos las pasamos juntos, me recuerda en la actitud mucho a nissan (así le dice a itachi). Y aunque al principio Naruto y él no se llevaban bien, y aun no lo hacen, estos actúan según yo, como hermano-enemigos, ya que siempre discuten por todo pero si no quisieran estar juntos, ¿no sería más fácil alegarse?

Me puse mi típico vestido rosa y fue corriendo camino al salón.

Dentro de un salón se pueden ver muchos niños y niñas hablado animadamente. Pero lo que nos importa es un puesto de tres personas, en donde están un rubio y un azabache ambos separados por un puesto vacío.

Se abre la puerta y por ahí pasa una peli rosada a toda velocidad, sentándose en el puesto entre los dos chicos, los cuales la veían con una gran gota en la frente.

**-¿Sakura-chan, qué te pasa?-** con una gota muy grande en la cabeza por la rapidez en laque su amiga había ido desde la puerta al puesto a su lado.

-**Naruto me quede dormida**- dijo riendo nerviosa porque era la primera vez que le pasaba.

-**Hmp, molestia**- habló por primera vez el pelinegro el cual tenía los ojos puestos sobre la chica.

-**Sasuke ya deja de molestar que tú sabes que normalmente llego antes que ustedes**- levantando un puño y poniendo a la altura de su frente moviéndolo con intenciones homicidas. El rubio que veía la escena solo suspiro con resignación al saber el genio que tenía su amiga.

**-Eres una fastidiosa-** le dijo retándola, ya que aunque nunca lo dijera le agradaba la peli rosa, por ser la única de las chicas que no se ponían a besar el suelo por el cual pisaba. Sakura tenía una vena hinchada en su frente y estaba lista para lanzarse a moler a golpes al engreído Uchiha.

**-¡Deja de molestar a Sakura-chan!-** intervino el peli rubio poniéndose en frente de Sasuke en cuclillas, viéndolo con una mirada amenazante y ambos teniendo rayitos en los ojos.

**-¡No molestes a Sasuke-kun!-** gritaron/chillaron casi todas las mujeres del salón las cuales veían la escena molestas, debido al que rubio payaso del salón estaba, molestando al más sexi.

De repente el que estaba un puesto enfrente de Naruto se levantó del puesto para poder ver mejor, se oyó un sonido seco y... silencio.  
Sasuke y Naruto tenían sus labios juntos en un beso de pico, al mismo tiempo que tenían sus frente azules y sus ojos tan grandes como platos (Son gays ja ja ja… Inner? Inner: O.O, Creo que me pase). Todos estaban en silencio total hasta que ambos hombre se separaron agarrándose las gargantas y escupiendo como si hubieran comido algo horrible. Las fangirls del Uchiha estaban con auras asesinas rodeándoles y viendo al pelirrubio al tiempo que se tronaban los dedos. Pero todo el silencio fue roto por una risa escandalosa.

Era nada más y nada menos que la "amiga" de los dos chicos, la cual estaba en el piso sosteniéndose la panza y hasta soltando algunas lágrimas desde los ojos- ¡Sabia que se guastaban!- grito de repente, para luego sentarse y poner una cara totalmente seria mientras veía a los dos chicos- Quiero ser la madrina- les digo señalándolos con un dedo antes de no poder resistir más y volver a reír pero más amenamente.

Después de esas palabras nadie pudo contener la risa por parte de los varones que veían todo, y las mujeres solo pensaban en matar a la peli rosada después de que terminaran con el escandaloso rubio. Mientras que los dos besados no tenían pensamientos muy diferentes a ellas viendo a la que consideran su mejor amiga.

**-Ya, ya párenle**- dijo el profesor que estaba llegando recién al aula bien con una gran gota la forma en la que se comportaban sus queridísimos alumnos- Que voy a decir los integrantes de sus equipo- al perecer eso fue suficiente para calmar la risa de la niña y hacer que los demás se sentaran viendo fijamente a su sensei.  
**Equipo uno…-** y así siguió hasta llegar a los que nos interesaban- **Equipo 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y…-** hizo un silencio apropósito para subirla mirada y poder ver sus alumnos, y lo que vio le saco una gota muy grande.

Los chicos miraban impacientes por saber quién sería la que tuviera que soportar a los dos chicos, las niñas tenían los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas en forma de suplico para poder estar con el último de los Uchihas. Mientras que lo que daba más vergüenza era que Naruto estaba en la misma posición que las chicas, posiblemente pidiendo estar con una en específico. Lo que sorprendió más era que el amargado oji negro en vez de estar con su típica pose de nada me importa excepto yo, tenía los ojos abierto además de estar por primera vez pendiente de lo que iba a decir a continuación. *Tengo un salón muy extraño*, pensaba Iruka con resignación.

-**Sakura Haruno-** las chicas se pusieron a llorar a cascadas mientras que los chicos los veían con recelo, y cuando el jinchurichi de Kyubi iba celebrar con su amiga se dio cuenta que ella estaba cómodamente dormida sobre su puesto.

**-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan-** intentaba despertarla Naruto moviendo suavemente su hombro.

-¡**Presente!-** dijo fuertemente a momento que se despertaba, haciendo que todo el salón callera estilo anime al ver que ni siquiera estaba despierta-** ¿Qué pasa Naruto**?- le pregunta al pelirrubio que recién se había parado con un chichón provocado por el golpe.

-¿No te enteraste de nada verdad?- le pregunto con una mano detrás de su nuca- Nopi- respondió sencillamente encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que todos botaran el aire debido a la manera tan infantil que se comportaba.

-**Molestia, estamos en el mismo equipo con el Dobe**- dijo el portador del sharingan ya harto de la situación, pero en el interior contento que le había tocado con la peli rosada en vez de cualquiera de sus acosadoras.

-**No me digas Dobe, Teme-** le revelo el peli rubio e cual miraba al peli azabache con enojo.

**-Pero si eso eres Usuratoncachi-** le peleo acercándose más y viéndolo como un enemigo.

**-¡Shanaro!-** fue lo único que se oyó antes de ver a los dos chicos sentados en los puestos con dos chichones en las cabezas evitando sus miradas, y con una chica muy molesta en el medio y con su puño en alto demostrando que ella los había golpeado.

-**Tranquila Sakura, mejor continuemos**-moviendo la mano nerviosamente le dijo el maestro de la chica-** Equipo 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, y Shino Aburame**- los nombrados simplemente movieron las cabezas, en manera que escucharon-**Equipo 9… Equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chōji Akimichi**- la chica bajo la cabeza murmurando cosas incomprensibles en forma de derrota.

_Pensamientos de las personas: _

_ Naruto; Dattebayo estoy en el mismo equipo que Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme, esto será divertido. _

_ Sasuke; que fastidio me toca con el Dobe de Naruto, pero bueno al menos no me toco con alguna fangilr, solo espero que no retrasen mis planes de venganza. _

_ Sakura; kuso vamos a tener que estar repartiendo golpes a cada rato para que no nos molesten-A mí no me importa, más divertido-Tienes razón Okami a menos podremos divertirnos dejándolos inconscientes. _

_ Hinata; que malo yo que quería estar con Naruto-kun, pero no podría soy muy tímida; bueno al menos Kiba-kun no es tan malo. _

_ Kiba; rayos el Uchiha se quedó tan bien con Sakura no le basto con todas las demás chicas, pero bueno al menos con Hinata puedo conversar pero el callado de Shino da miedo. _

_ Shino; me tocaron unos locos… _

_Ino; ¡Por qué! Me toco con el Problemático, perezoso de Shikamaru y al Gordo, molesto de Chouji. Yo quería estar con Sasuke-kun T_T (pues en mi historia NO) _

_ Shikamaru; que problemático me toco con la fastidiosa y gritona de Ino, y hay que ver que Sakura tiene un buen gancho_

_ Chouji; me toco con Shikamaru genial. Tengo hambre, voy a comer Baracoa al terminar, o una pizza, ramen, frituras…_

_ Fin de pensamientos _

En el salón se podían percibir muchas auras, de miedo, fastidio, felicidad, molestia, tristeza… O si, Iruka veía a sus alumnos con una sonrisa nerviosa y sintiendo lástima por sus futuros senseis.

Se pueden ver tres chicos esperando solos en un salón de clase, todos tenían pensamientos asesinos hacia su sensei, el cual los ha dejado durante más de 2 horas mientras todos los demás ya se habían ido.

El peli azabache está en un pupitre con su típica pose de manos entre lazadas en el mentón y ojos cerrados, la peli rosada está a su lado acariciando la "Tela" negra que rodea su cuello despreocupadamente, mientras que el peli rubio está caminando de un lado a otro del salón con las manos en puños, pensando cómo hacer sufrir a su sensei por llegar tan tarde.

-**Tengo una idea por ser tan tardero-** dio de repente el oji azul llamando la atención de los demás, los cuales vieron con una gota en la frente como este ponía un borrador sobre el marco de la puerta**- Esto le ensañara a no llegar tarde**- dijo con una sonrisa como si hubiera pensado la cosa más lista del mundo.

-**Naruto nuestro sensei es un Jounin de alta calidad**- dijo Sakura la cual tenía los ojos como puntos, debido a las tonterías que se le ocurrían a su amigo.

-**Opino lo mismo-** le apoyo el azabache viendo que el Dobe le había hecho más prestigio a su apodo.

Él peli rubio iba a decirles algo, cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe provocando que el borrador con tiza callera sobre su cabeza.

*¿Eso es un Jounin?* era el pensamiento de todos

**-Mi primer pensamiento sobre este grupo… es que los odio**- dijo el que entro al salón el cual tenia el pelo de color gris platinado, sus ojos eran negros al igual que su tez era blanca, lo que daba más curiosidad era que este tenia su ojo izquierdo tapado por su banda reguladora, además de que tenia una tela de color azul oscuro la cual le tapaba la boca, prácticamente no se le podía ver la cara.

Los tres chicos quedaron con auras depresivas rodeándoles debido a la primera impresión que se había grabado se nuevo sensei.

-**Vamos al tejado para las presentaciones-** dijo el peligris para luego partir al techo del edificio.

Sobre el techo del lugar se pueden ver a dos Varones de 13 años, cada uno a un lado de una chica de 12, frente ellos se encuentra un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, los cuales los veía fijamente.

-**Bueno empecemos**- habló con un tono de aburrimiento en la voz- **Digan sus nombre, gustos, disgustos, y su meta en la vida...**

-**Sensei no seria mejor si usted nos demostrara como hacerlo**- habló el alegre rubio del grupo, asiendo que sus compañeros asintieran demostrando estar de acuerdo con eso.

-**Bueno-**soltando un aire de fastidio- **Me llamo Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos... bueno me gustan muchas cosas en la vida, no me gustan muchas en realidad y mi meta de vida... para ser sincero nunca había pensado en eso**- termino de decir con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

*Solo nos dijo su nombre* con una gota los alumnos.

-**Bueno tu el de la izquierda con cara de Zorro**- señalo con el dedo a Naruto, demostrándole que le tocaba a él hablar.

- **Dattebayo, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me encanta pasar el tiempo con Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme además de que adoro el ramen... no me gustan los cincos minutos en el que tarda el ramen instantáneo en cocinar y mi sueño es ser Hokage para que nadie nunca me vuelva a despreciar**-dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisa zorrunas al tiempo que subía su pulgar demostrando que decía la verdad.

*Interesante quiere ser Hokage, lo bueno es que ya es amigo de los demás, al menos no me tendré que preocupar por ello*

**-Ahora... tú-**señalando al azabache para incitarlo a hablar.

-**Hmp, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta entrenar y nada más, me disgustan muchas cosas en la vida *Excepto Sakura y Naruto*, y mi sueño no es eso sin una meta, que es reconstruir el clan Uchiha y matar a alguien en específico**-termino de decir con desprecio en su voz.

*Espero que ese no sea yo* pensaba el amante del ramen, *No deberías pensar así de Itachi-kun* lamentaba en su mente la peli rosada.

*Con que un vengador, esto será interesante* pensaba el peligris viendo a uno de sus alumnos.

**-Por ultimo la única mujer del grupo-** dijo viendo a la adorable chica con una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

-**Bueno... mi nombre es Sakura Haruno me gusta entrenar, adoro el helado además de que amo los lobos, me disgustan los que se creen mejor que otras personas y la debilidad, y mi meta de vida es cumplir el ultimo que me pidió mi padre antes de morir**-dijo lo último con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Los dos chicos vieron con lastima a la chica al ver la triste sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

**-¿Y se puede saber cual fue su petición?-**preguntó con curiosidad al descubrir que la chica tenia un triste pasado

**-Es la de matar a un bastardo**-respondió alegre pero con malicia haciendo presencia en su cara.

Todos los chicos abrieron sus ojos hasta no poder, al ver cual era el objetivo de vida de la dulce peli rosada

*Interesate otra vengadora, pero esta tiene un caparazón dulce en el exterior* pensaba el Jounin pensando en el extraño grupo que le había tocado.

**- Bueno**-rompiendo el tenso ambiente- **Mañana a primera hora en el campo de entrenamiento 3, ahí veremos sus habilidades y les aconsejo no comer o lo vomitaran todo-t**ermino de decir para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo. Haciendo que los chicos vieran en su dirección *lo odio* era lo único que rondaba en la cabeza de los tres.

Hasta mañana-dijo Sakura y luego se dio vuelta en sus talones camino a su hogar, para poder descansar del pesado día que sabía que vendría mañana.

* * *

Les agradezco mucho leerme y los akatsukis desaparecerán por un tiempo

Bye...


	13. Batalla de los casacabeles

**Espero que les guste el capi, como ya saben no soy dueña de Naruto pero quisiera preguntarles algo.**

**¿Prefieren los diálogos a negrita o los dejo normal?. Para que sea más cómodo para ustedes.**

_******Capitulo 12, Cascabeles** _

* * *

Maldito día, malditas horas, maldito momento del que el profesor le dio la gana de venir a entrenar en la madrugada, pero bueno no le veo el sentido ni insultar a alguien que ni siquiera está presente, lo mejor será ir y agradecérselo en cara personalmente. Gu,a si que he pasado demasiado tiempo con Hidan, bueno que más da, malditas groserías.

-**Creo que es momento de presentarte al equipo Kenshi**- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa enmarcando mi rostro, pensando en hacer sufrir al sensei por querérselas dar de madrugador, _mejor me apuro_ me dije a mi misma saliendo con velocidad por la puerta de apartamento vestida con mi común vestido.

Pueden ver a tres muchachos, dos chicos y una chica. Todos estaban esperando ansiosamente a su sensei el cual llevaba quince minutos de retraso. Los tres tenían unas caras de haber sido lanzados de las camas.

-**Debe estar por llegar**-intentó subir el ánimo Sakura, asiendo suspirar a Naruto por tener que esperar más tiempo y que Sasuke solo bufara molesto.

1 hora después.

Se ve como un pelirrubio camina de lado a lado en el campo de entrenamiento, con los puños cerrados y diciendo al aire que su sensei debe tener una buena excusa para tardarse tanto porque si no pagaría las consecuencias de molestar al próximo Hokage.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron para luego suspirar con resignación y acomodarse mejor en el árbol en el que estaban apoyados.

Otra hora después.

Ahora si los tres muchachos estaban sentados bajo el árbol, uno al lado del otro con caras que demostraban que matarían a su queridísimo sensei apenas se atreviera a dar la cara por el lugar.

Sakura con fastidio se puso a acariciar a la "tela" que le recubría el cuello, haciendo que los otros dos le vieran con extrañeza, pero después la ignoraran pensando en sus tibias camas con tristeza.   


Más tiempo después.

Ya cerca del mediodía, todos tenían sus estómagos vacíos y rugiendo por comida. Y al darse cuenta de eso Sakura, dejo de acariciar la extraña piel para saltar sobre la rama de un árbol y volver con unas frescas manzanas.

**-Es mejor que nada**-respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, al momento que se metía la dulzona fruta en el interior de la boca.

**-Yo prefiero Ramen**- se lamentaba el portador del kyubi, con lagrimas como cascadas en los ojos.

2 horas luego.

Apunto de cometer un homicidio estaba Sakura esperando "Pacientemente" a su próxima presa la cual tenía nombre y apellido, Hatake Kakashi.

**-Yo**-dijo el peligris apareciendo en una nube de humo y ganándose tres miradas asesinas que matarían a cualquiera y dejarían asustado hasta el más valiente de los hombres. Pero que al él solo le hacían sonreír alegre.

**-¿Dónde estaba sensei?-** preguntó la peli rosada, con aparentada cama- **Y deme una excusa suficientemente buena para que no lo mate y/o torture**-tronándose los dedos y mostrando un aura asesina hacia su persona.

-**Pues verán... es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida**-rio nerviosamente pasándose una mano por la nuca, intentando apaciguar en vano el mal humor de su dulce y tierna alumna.

**-¡MENTIRA!-**gritaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sakura, mientras que Sasuke los acompañó mentalmente, sintiendo pena ajena al ver lo tonta que era la excusa que les había dicho.

**-De esta no se salva-** dijo la chica para luego intentar golpearlo solo que fue sujetada por ambos brazos por los dos varones que esperaban su reacción- **¡Suéltenme que este se cabó su propia tumba apenas abrió la boca!-** decía intentando en vano soltársela del agarre de sus captores. Provocando que el peli gris sonriera nervioso al ver los instintos asesinos que su alumna tenía dirigidos hacia su persona.

**-Ya Sakura cálmate para la prueba**- dijo de repente causando que los tres chicos lo vieran como sí le hubiera salido dos cabezas.

**-¿Prueba?-** preguntó el pelirrubio incrédulo.

**-Si Naruto prueba**- le repitió como sí de niño retrasado se tratase causando que Sasuke soltara un Dobe.

**-¿Qué tipo de prueba?-** pregunto la peli rosada ignorando su anterior comentario, siendo soltada por los varones.

-**Este es el examen de filtración, solo 9 de los 27 graduados, ascenderán a genins dependiendo de lo que nosotros creamos conveniente**–respondió con una cara maliciosa, esperando la pregunta del broche de oro. Sacó dos cascabeles de su bolsillo para seguir hablando.-**Bueno la prueba tratara que el que tenga un cascabel antes del mediodía pasa, si no me comeré mi almuerzo frente a él o ella, al tiempo que este esta atado aun tronco-** con los ojos en forma que demostraba que estaba sonriendo.

-**Pero solo hay dos-** detalló la oji verde

**-Si Sakura lo que pasa es que solo dos de ustedes lograra pasar y otro pues simplemente deberá aprender a hacer otra cosa en su vida**- con sencillez el Jounin encogiéndose de hombros- **Les advierto que deben dar todo de sí mismos para lógralo**

**-¡Claro que sí Dattebayo!-** gritó para luego sacar un Kunai e intentar atacarlo, pero no llego ni a rozarlo cuando este le agarró el mismo y lo amenazo con la misma arma por la espalda

**-Naruto no he dicho que comiencen**- soltando suspiro de fastidio viendo la impaciencia del Rubio- **Ahora sí... Comiencen**- para luego ver como estos desaparecían entre los árboles haciendo sentir orgulloso *Saben lo bueno que es mimetizare con el ambiente para un ninja*

**-¡Tu y yo ahora!**- le gritó el portador del Kyubi revelando que se encontraba enfrente del *Bueno al menos dos de ellos* se corregía mentalmente con una gota deslizándose por su nuca.

*Nauto-baka* *Dobe* pensaban al mismo tiempo la chica y el chico escondidos estando en el mismo estado que su sensei.

**-Enfréntate al poder del genial próximo Hokage**- con aires de grandeza para luego salir corriendo en dirección al Jounin, el cual al verlo venir empezó a realizar unos complicados sellos de manos

*Esos sellos lo van a matar* pensaban con preocupación ambos amigos del chico.

El enmascarado desapareció para luego reaparecer a tras del chico con los dedos índice y anular juntos- **J¡utsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja, Mil años de dolor!**- gritó con los ojos en forma de estrella para luego golpear en el ano del chico provocando que a este se le sombreara la frente de azul, y salió dispara mientras este gritaba que había sido ultrajado (para el que no lo sepa es otra forma de decir violado)

Ambos chicos se golpearon frente con el dorso de la mano al no haber esperado eso *Los dos son igual de bakas* viendo con resignación a su sensei y su compañero de equipo.

**-Kenshi prepárate**- dijo al parecer así misma la chica, pero luego se ve como la piel que recubría su cuello ahora se desenroscaba, aumentando considerablemente su tamaño e hincándose de las patas delanteras, en señal de esperado de la orden de su ama- **Espera**- levantando una mano, y viendo el momento para poder atacar.

Se puede ver aún Rubio cruzado de brazos colgado de cabeza viendo con enojo al frente, donde está un peligris leyendo tranquilamente un librito naranja sin importarle e chico, un peli azabache al ver la oportunidad para atacar lanza Shuriken en dirección al peligris, las cuales se incrustan en su piel- **¡¿Qué has hecho teme?!**- impactado por la acción de su amigo.

Antes de que este pudiera contestarle, el Jounin desaprecio en una nube de humo mostrando en su lugar un tronco con las armas clavadas- **Tsk, una sustitución-** dijo con enojo.

**- Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu [Elemento Tierra: Técnica de decapitación de tierra]-** se escuchó antes de ver como dos brazos salían de entré la tierra para luego agarrar las piernas de azabache y hundir lo dejando ver solo su cabeza.

**-Ja ja ja ja el gran Sasuke Uchiha es solo una cabeza**- riendo abiertamente en Rubio lo señalaba con su dedo.

**-Cállate Dobe que tu pareces pesca del día-** le dijo fulminando lo con la mirada, provocando que este hiciera lo mismo.

**-Bueno solo falta Sakura**- decía despreocupadamente el Jounin ignorando completamente la discusión de sus alumnos. Pensando que ya teniendo a dos chicos del equipo le sería fácil obtener a la chica para luego irse a leer más tranquilamente a otro sitio.

**-Lamento decirte que yo peleare contra ti-** se escuchó una voz que sonó más como gruñido, provocando que los tres varones volverán sus cabezas para poder ver en dirección a un lobo color negro con rojo el cual mostraba amenazadoramente sus dientes.

**-¿Quién eres y quien te ha invocado?-** preguntó poniéndose en pose defensiva guardando el libro el peligris, sin saber quién pudo haber invocado un animal tan poderoso como el lobo, ya que estos tenían la reputación de ser feroces y poderoso además de que son completamente fieles a sus amos.

**-¡Eso no te importa!-**le gritó para luego lanzarse con sus fauces abiertas en dirección al Jounin que solo a medias logro librarse de la poderosa mordida de lobuno animal.

Sakura al ver el momento se aceró a Sasuke y Naruto para liberarlos a cada uno de las trampas, para luego hacerles señas para que la siguieran, aun estos teniendo la duda impregnada.

En el u claro en medio del bosque se pueden ver a los tres chicos de piernas cruzadas sentados en el piso viendo se los unos a los otros.

**-¡Ya, no entiendo nada!-** gritó desesperado el Rubio jalándose los cabellos de manera exagerada, intentando pensar que estaba sucediendo- **¿Tu sabes Teme?-** pregunto esperanzado viendo al azabache el cual como es puesta solo giro su rostro aún lado, dejando desilusionado al Rubio ya que eso quería decir que estaba en las mismas que el- **¿Y tú Sakura-chan?-** preguntó a su compañera, lo cual le pareció ridículo al menor de los Uchihas ya que no creía que la molestia supiera más que ellos.

-**Claro que se Naruto**- respondió con una sonrisa, dejando impactado a ambos chicos uno creyendo que al fin le explicarían que sucedía y el otro por no creer lo que le decía- **Les pregunto…-** ambos chicos se acercaron para escuchar mejor-** ¿Qué me ven de diferente?-** dijo provocando que ambos chicos cayeran al piso debido a que en ese momento les preguntaba de su apariencia.

-**No se Sakura-chan**- rascándose nerviosamente dijo el rubio, ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

**-Vamos inténtalo**- le retó, provocando que este se pusiera más al pendiente de su amiga.

De repente el rubio se paró del suelo**-¡Ya sé, no tienes esa rata muerta en el cuello!-** le gritó señalándola con un dedo como si estuviera viendo a Sasuke reír como loco o a Chouji haciendo dieta, o incluso a Hinata siendo atrevida.

**-¡No es una rata!-**molesta para luego estamparlo al piso con un golpe debido a la forma en la que le llamaban a su guardián.

Sasuke estaba impresionado ya que en todo el tiempo que conocía a la peli rosada ella jamás, JAMÁS se había sacado esa cosa, tanto así que cuando una vez intentaron arrancársela, parecía que esta se aferraba a ella con uñas por el potente agarre.

**-Pues verán-** ya calmada y Naruto estando con la cara roja por el impacto del golpe- **El lobo el cual ustedes vieron pelear contra Kakashi antes, era la misma tela que siempre llevo en el cuello-** dejando a ambos chicos impactados.

**¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo ha estado viva**?- con temor en su voz el jinchuriki.

-**Sipi, y lamento decirles que ahora que lo saben posiblemente se cobrara todas las que le han hecho-** encogiéndose de hombros. Dejando asustados a ambos chicos ya que más de una vez se habían burlado de lo fea que era esa piel, y ahora que habían visto al lobo sabían que era de temer.

**-Pero bueno, luego hablamos de su tiempo en el hospital-** dijo cambiando el tema-**Ahora debamos ver la forma de quitarle esos cascabeles, le dije a Kenshi que es el lobo que lo distrajera mientras creábamos un plan. A sí que Naruto tu sabes hacer clones al igual que Sasuke tu eres elemento fuego ¿verdad?**- a lo que ambos asintieron dándole la razón-** Bueno entonces haremos esto…**

Lejos de los chicos, Kenshi y Kakashi siguen con la pelea. De un momento a otro el lobo salta para atrás creando distancia entre él y el Jounin.  
**Katon: Gôkakyû no jutsu [Liberación de fuego: Jutsu Gran bola de fuego]-** gritó para luego verse que desde su boca aparecía una gran llamarada de fuego el cual se dirigió hasta el peligris.

**-Suiton: Suijinheki [Liberación de agua: Técnica de La pared de Agua]-** dijo para luego que una gran barrera de agua se interpusiera entre él y el ataque.

Pero mientras este se defendía Kenshi aprovecho para saltar la barrera con sus patas habilidosas, y caer detrás del hombre usando su cola como timón, se voltea e intenta agarrar su pierna entre sus mandíbulas. Pero apenas lo muerde este se convierte en líquido mostrando que era un simple clon de agua.

Detrás de él apareció Kakashi con un Kunai el cual iba a ser clavado en su espalda, solo que este lo esquivo a tiempo. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento se escuchó el aullar de un lobo dentro del bosque.

**Bueno ya he terminado aquí, me entretuviste pero eres patético**- terminó de decir para luego desaparecer entre los árboles con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.  
Paso una ráfaga de viento en frente del Jounin para luego que este se pusiera a llorar dramáticamente-Primero me reta a una pelea y luego me abandona en medio de ella- se lamentaba al tiempo que le salían lágrimas tipo ánime de sus ojos- Pero eso quiere decir que era demasiado poderoso para él- se reconforto el mismo levantando su puño a la altura de su barbilla.

**-¡Dattebayo!-** se oyó a la lejanía para luego verse como cientos de motas rubias aprecian en dirección al peligris el cual empezó a luchar contra ellas, solo golpeándolas para luego ver como se desasían en una nube de humo.

Pero de repente todos los Naruto´s desaparecieron para luego verse dos dragones uno de fuego y otro de aire yendo en su dirección cada uno de un lado diferente estando él en el sitio de implosión, este intento saltar pero sus pies estaban siendo agarrados por un clon más, el cual estaba enterrado en la tierra y le agarraba las piernas con los brazos., teniendo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

El peligris apurado hizo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante para luego decir- **Raigeki no Yoroi [Elemento rayo: Armadura eléctrica]-** y una gran armadura rodeo el Jounin creando así una gran nube de humo la cual rodeo todo el lugar en el momento de choque de los jutsus, y en esa entonces el lobo apareció de entre la tierra pasando al lado del peligris sin llegar a rosarlo, dejándolo con los ojos abiertos.

Apenas se disipo la nube de polvo, se dejó ver a los tres chicos en frente de él, dos con grandes sonrisas y uno sonriendo levemente. El lobo pasó por al lado del peligris ignorándolo para luego encogerse de tamaño y trepar al cuello de Sakura y darle los dos cascabeles que llevaba en la boca.

**-Pero tú…yo, él**- decía sin comprender nada el pobre hombre.

**-****Parece que hemos dejado shockeado al ninja copy-** se burló la chica a lo que el Jounin reacciono.

**-Bueno admito que me sorprendieron un poco**- restándole importancia y dejando pensando a sus alumnos irónicamente *¿Solo un poco?*- **Pero puedo ver que Sakura tiene los cascabeles, así que te pregunto ¿A quién le darás el otro? O mejor dicho ¿Quién crees que fue el más poderoso?-** haciendo que los otros dos vieran a su amiga con miedo en la mirada.

Sakura cerró los ojos pensando en su respuesta, hasta que los abrió y con una sonrisa dijo- **A kenshi**- provocando la caída tipo ánime de los tres muchachos, al ver que prefería una invocación en vez de ellos.

** -Pero Sakura-chan**- le decía con tristeza en la voz Naruto.

**-No me han dejado terminar-** dio un suspira de fastidio- **Si me preguntan Kenshi es más poderoso que ustedes dos e incluso que Kakashi; pero si me preguntan cuál quiero que se quede diría que todos o ninguno, ya que un equipo no está compuesto por gente que abandona a sus amigos sin mirar atrás, un equipo es una familia la cual tiene el mismo objetivo y todos se ayudan para lograrlo aun estando en las buenas como en las malas-** dijo con una sonrisa melancólica ya que esas habían sido las palabras que le había dicho Pein cuando le pregunto sobre que era un equipo.

*Sakura-chan… gracias* conmovió Naruto *Molestia* con una media sonrisa Sasuke *Parece que me toco un buen equipo* orgulloso de sus alumnos Kakashi.

-**Bueno entonces si esa es tu respuesta… Todos pasaron**-con una gran sonrisa bajo la máscara.

**-¿¡Qué!?-** preguntó todo emocionado el rubio.

-**Si porque en el mundo ninja, aquellos que no siguen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria- **dijo con aire de sabio dejando a los tres chicos con una sonrisa-** Bueno les invito el almuerzo**- les ofreció inocentemente.

**-!Si! Los dioses del ramen han escuchado mis plegarias**- gritó al cielo para luego irse corriendo en dirección al Ichiraku.

Los demás venían con una gota ánime la nube de polvo causada por la carrera que hecho al puesto de comida de su amigo imperativo- Mejor vamos Sakura, antes de que venga y nos arrastre- dijo el azabache metiendo sus manos en os bolsillos y comenzando a caminar.

**-A cometido el peor error de su vida al invitar ramen gratis a Naruto- **le dijo con burla antes de correr para intentar alcanzar a su compañero.

*Yo solito me he jodido* pensaba con la cabeza gacha el Jounin.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza.**

**Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Bye...**


	14. Misiones ridículas y un viejo conocido

No soy dueño de Naruto ni nada de ellos

_**Misiones ridículas**_

* * *

Creo que es hora de pararme, bueno ayer hicimos la tonta prueba de Kakashi y pase, que fastidioso y creo que no nos hizo desayunar solo para hacernos sufrir, aunque valió la pena ver la cara que puso cuando llegamos y Naruto había pedido su cuarto tazón, además que casi lloro cuando tuvo que pagar 19 raciones de ramen (Naruto 16 y los demás uno cada uno)

Pero bueno hoy me pondré una camisa de tirantes roja de adornos dorados, y una falda short color negro, lo sé al parecer se me pegaron los colores de la organización, pero qué más da.

Mejor me apuro para llegar con los demás ya que hoy toca puras misiones D, que aburrido pero sé que al menos me podré reír de los demás. 

En un puente apoyados al barandal se pueden ver un peli azabache de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, en una típica pose cool, lo cual lo hace ver atractivo. A su lado un peli rubio intenta copiarlo pero solo logra verse ridículo, ya que solo observa al azabache con cara de esperar que suceda algo emocionante.

A lo lejos una chica de un extraño pero natural pelo rosado, va corriendo en dirección a los otros, el rubio a penas la ve se separa de repente del barandal de metal y extiende sus brazos- **¡Sakura-chan**!- grita para luego correr en su dirección con los ojos cerrados, gran error.

A penas este está lo suficientemente cerca de la chica, todo pasa en cámara lenta. La piel que esta alrededor del cuello de la misma se desenrolla a una gran velocidad para luego impulsarse y saltar con objetivo hacia la cara del peli rubio

**-¡Quítenmelo, Quítenmelo!**- gritaba desesperado al tiempo que daba círculos corriendo ante la mirada incrédula de los otros.

**-Déjalo Kenshi recuerda que solo puedes morder si saben rico**- regañándolo como una madre.

De repente Naruto se paró cuando el animal se separó de su rostro lo suficiente como para ver a la chica-** Este sabe a ramen**- le respondió para volver a morder su nariz y repetir el proceso de vueltas y gritos

Una gota resbalo por la nuca de Sasuke debido a la manera tan infantil en la que se comportaban sus compañeros de equipo. Y más cuando estos técnicamente eran ninjas de clase.

Naruto se tiró al suelo boca arriba cuando el lobo salto de vuelta al cuello de su ama, dejándolo ver todo arañado y con marcas rojas de mordidas por todo el rostro.

**-Hey tu niño bonito-** Sasuke como tan humilde que es comprendió que era de él quien se hablaba- **Tu también te burlaste de mí en su momento, así que yo que tú me preparo-** termino de decir mostrando su hilera de dientes en una macabra sonrisa, para luego volver a enrollarse en el cuello de su querida ama.

Ahora sí que el azabache no sabía si tener miedo, pena ajena, nervios, vergüenza por estar en el mismo equipo que esos dos, burla, o que se yo. Solo sabía que este día sería muyyyyyyyyyy largo.

3 horas después. 

**-Hol**…- dijo Kakashi pero luego se calló al ver que, Naruto tenía la cara toda magullada, llena de mordidas y arañazos, como si un gato lo hubiera usado para desahogarse de la visita de su suegra, Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho además de que no dejaba de ver a Sakura, mientras que esta estaba al parecer charlando tranquilamente sola, pero desde ayer él sabía que hablaba con la invocación de lobo que ella siempre llevaba en su cuello.

**-Hola Kakashi, mejor no pregunt**e- le dijo adelantándose a las dudas que debería de tener.

**-Bueno-** con un suspiro *Creo que desde ahora me deberé acostumbrar a esto*- **Vamos que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ho**y- para luego caminar siendo seguido por los tres chicos

En un rió los tres chicos están limpiando las aguas de la basura, hasta que por las boberías de Naruto este tropieza, provocando que caiga y vaya en dirección a la cascada.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura- **A mí no me vea**s- le dijo moviendo sus manos frente a la cara, provocando que este soltara un bufido. Para luego salir corriendo en dirección al peli rubio, y atado un hilo a una rama de un árbol, para luego saltar sujetando la pierna de Naruto antes de que este cayera al vacío.

**-Miedosito-** le murmuro, con burla.

**-¡Suéltame teme!**- Gritó para luego hacer que este se encogiera de hombros y soltara su pierna, provocando que cayera- **¡NO MENTIRA SUJÉTAME, SUJÉTAME!-** antes de tocar el agua este volvió a sujetarlo y lo vio con indignación por como grito por el miedo.

*Y asi mismo se dice ninja*

En un claro Sakura, tiene un pequeño perrito de color almendra con la nariz y la cola de color negro, a su lado Sasuke lleva dos correas aun perro de pelo blanco con gris, y a otro de color negro completamente. Alejados de ellos esta Naruto luchando con un gran buldog el cual literalmente lo está paseando a él.

**-Naruto tenía que elegir al perro más grande**- negando con la cabeza la peli rosada, viendo la dificultad que tenía su amigo para llevar al perro- **Dobe**-dijo a nadie el azabache viendo como el animal llevaba al peli rubio a una zona minada.

**-No perrito, ahí no-** le intentaba hacer reaccionar mientras que el animal lo arrastraba por un agujero en la reja. Al ver eso el oji ónix volteo a ver a su compañera la cual no hacía nada más que mirar.

**-¿Qué?**- le pregunto al ver que la miraba fijamente.

-**El perro no puede salir lastimado-** le dijo con simpleza.

**-Bueno, Kenshi por favor-** dijo para que luego la mota de su cuello, saltara al piso en dirección al "Dobe", y al llegar lo único que hizo fue agarrar la correa del animal y dejo adentro al peli rubio.

Los dos chicos lo vieron con curiosidad- **No especificaron si tenía que salvarlos a los do**s- les dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para luego volver a su lugar , al tiempo que se escuchaban las explosiones mezcladas por los gritos de dolor por parte del portador del Kyubi, el cual apareció frente de ellos después todo chamuscado y con humo saliendo por su boca.

**-Maldita rata peluda**- dijo para luego caer inconsciente a lo que sus compañeros le ignoraron. Provocando que su sensei que veía todo de lejos le saliera una gran gota e la cabeza debió al compañerismo que tenían estos entre sí. 

Luego de un rato se ven a los miembros del equipo 7, todos sacando malas hierbas del piso. A lo que el peli rubio sacaba a montón pensando que así impresionaría a sus amigos, claro que este no tenía idea de lo que en verdad estaba haciendo.

**-¿Les dices tú o lo hago yo?**- le pregunto a su compañero de cabellos azabaches, el cual al igual que ella tenía los ojos como puntitos viendo a su amigo.

**-Ninguno de los dos-** dejándola con duda- **La señora ya le va a decir**- le aclaro con una media sonrisa, a lo que vieron a una mujer de como 40 años rechoncha, vestida en una bata de color lavanda y de pelo negro carbón, la cual veía al peli rubio con pensamiento asesinos.

**-Ya ha quitado todas esas mugrosas hierbas**- le dijo orgullosos de su trabajo.

**-Baka esas no eran hierbas, ¡sacaste mis flores curativas muy caras!**- le gritó provocando que su ánimo bajara y la viera con temor.

**-A… bueno, es que yo**- intento excusarse , pero no logro decir nada ya que la mujer se había lanzado a él, con un rollo de amasar en la mano-** ¡Sakura, Sasuke ayuda!**- pidiendo ayuda a sus dos compañeros de equipo los cuales lo miraban entretenidos por la escena.

Estos se miraron entre sí, para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir con su trabajo ignorando los gritos de auxilio que soltaba de vez en cuanto su amigo.

Después de toda una tarde de misiones rango D, en las cuales les cito.

En una que se debía limpiar las ventanas de un edificio Naruto logro sobre pasar su bobería al confundir el jabón con pintura, luego el mismo personaje al ayudar a cruzar a una señora mayor a cruzar la calle, le dijo "Vieja" logrando que esta lo atacara con su bolso el cual era muy pesado gritándole que estaba en la flor de su juventud (si es que era una nena), para remate cuando lo único que teníamos que hacer era limpiar un restaurante, él le dijo a dos personas ambas de pelo rubios y lacios que eran unas chicas muy bonitas, el pobre casi se desmaya cuando estos voltearon revelando que eran dos hombres mayores, Ja la golpiza más divertida que he visto en mi vida, estoy segura que a sharky le hubiera encantado ver a Naruto "trabajar".

Bueno nos falta una sola misión para poder irnos a casa, espero que al menos esta no la arruine… 

**-Halcón 2 a Águila 1, tengo al objetivo en la mira, cambio**- se escuchaba un voz que hablaba por medio de un radio.

**-Águila 1 Halcón 2 no seas inmaduro espera que lleguemos, cambio**- le recrimino otra voz.

-**Dattebayo no se preocupen yo solo puedo, cambio**- si no hay que ganar quiero ser millonario, para saber quién es.

**-Águila 1 a Halcón 1 ¿lo dejamos o lo detenemos?, cambio**- ya estando solo ellos dos en la conversación.

-**Halcón 1 a Águila 1 que se mate solo, cambio**- se podía saber aun con solo el sonido de su voz que estaba sonriendo de lado.

**-Chicos lo tengo, lo tengo, lo… ¡Aaaa!**- fue tan fuerte el grito que obligo a los otros dos a bajar el volumen del sonido- **¡Quítenmelo, Quítenmelo!-** que escena tan repetitiva ¿verdad?

Ahora les mostrare el lugar, en donde un peli rubio tiene un gato de color naranja en la cara arañándolo como si no hubiera mañana, mientras que detrás de él a unos cuantos metros se pueden, sus dos compañeros de equipo viéndolo con grandes gotas de sudor deslizándose, por su nuca.

**-Ya tráelo Naruto**- le dijo la peli rosada al tiempo que se daba vuelta en dirección a la torre del Hokage- **Hmp, Dobe**- fue lo único que le dijo el peli azabache antes de irse por el mismo lugar que la chica.

**-Hey chicos espérenme**- gritó luego de haber quitado el gato infernal de su cara, para luego correr en dirección a sus "amigos" (con amigos así, para que uno quiere enemigos) 

**-Gracias por devolverme a mi Poofi (si no se me ocurrió otro nombre, falta de inspiración)**- les decía agradecida, una mujer de pelos marrones, ojos cafes y muy gorda a cual estrangulaba literalmente al pobre animal en sus brazos, para luego retirarse por la puerta. Los tres del equipo 7 estaban en orden de ambos chicos juntos, y luego Sakura en la otra punta.

**-Ja, ahí tienes gato**-se burlo Naruto, al ver la situación en la que estaba el pobre felino.

**-Con una dueña así, hasta yo me escaparía**- le murmuro Sasuke a los otros a lo que ellos asistieron con compresión y viendo con lastima al pobre gato.

**-¡Más respeto!-** les gritó Iruka, antes de darles un golpe en la cabeza a los tres, del cual Sakura se salvó, ya que Kenshi detuvo la mano del moreno con su cuerpo.

**-Tocas a mi ama, y mueres**- le dijo mostrando los dientes y sorprendiendo a todos, ya que hasta hace poco solo los chicos sabían de la existencia del lobo con problemas de carácter.

**-Aaaaaa yo quiero uno**- se quejó con un puchero el rubio, imaginándose todo lo que podría hacer con una mascota así, ya que de que podría lastimar al temer, podría pelear por el además de cocinarle ramen cuando quisiera.

A Sakura le salió una gota en la cabeza, al leer los pensamientos del rubio y ver que quería a su poderoso guerrero que infundía miedo con la mirada preparándole ramen.

El Hokage y los demás en la habitación estaban en shock, ya que no era para nada común tener un lobo por invocación, ya que al hablar les demostró a todos que eso era. Y más que todo por llamar ama a la chica peli rosada.

**-Bueno creo que es suficiente mañana continuan con sus misiones**- hablo Sarutobi aun con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la impresión.

**-Queremos cosas mejores que estas basuras**- le exigió Naruto señalándolo con un dedo y asiendo que sus dos compañeros asintieran estando de acuerdo con dejar de hacer cosas tan patéticas como estas.

**-Naruto recuerda que solo son Genins, no deben tener cosas mayores a misiones rango D**- le dijo el maestro que se había alegado unos pasos del feroz animal.

**-En realidad**- habló por primera vez Sakura desde que llego-** En nuestro equipo se encuentra el último de los Uchihas, además de que esta el Jinchurichi del Kyubi, yo como pudieron apreciar tengo por invocación a los valientes y temibles lobos, y por si fuera poco nuestro líder es Kakashi Hatake, o mejor conocido como el ninja copy. **

Todos en el lugar vieron con sorpresa a la chica, ya que se notaba a leguas que era del tipo de persona que analizaba la situación y daba lo mejor para pensar.

**-Ya Hokage denos algo mejor, y le advierto que lo que quiere Sakura lo obtiene**- dijo Kakashi el cual había estado leyendo su librito en una esquina todo el tiempo.

**-Bueno les dará una misión rango C, que trata de escoltar a un hombre al país de las olas**- dijo intentando hacer feliz al peli rubio que veía con cariño- **Puedes pasar Tazuna-** mando a pasar a un hombre.

Este tenía una típica vestimenta del área, además de que se pelo era gris, además de que usaba lentes de botella, lo que más llamaba la atención era que en su mano izquierda tenía una botella de sake, mientras que con la derecha se apoyaba a puerta dando la impresión que en cualquier momento se iba a caer.

**-Me van a escoltar una mocosa pinky, un chico emo y un bajito con cara de retrasado mental**- habló señalándolos con la botella a cada uno.

**-Como que retrasado-** Naruto y Sasuke intentaron atacar al hombre pero fueron detenidos por su sensei el cual los agarro por las solapas de su camisa.

**-Sensei tenemos que….**- se calló ya que todos voltearon a ver a la chica que estaba con la cabeza gacha y siendo tapada por el flequillo del pelo.

**-No tienes derecho a llamarme así, el único que tiene no está aquí presente, así que o te callas o prometo que no me importara fallar la misión ya que usted murió en el proceso**- dijo subiendo la mirada, demostrando que sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y melancolía- **Los veo en una hora en las puertas-** dijo para luego desaparecer en una ráfaga de viento dejándolos a todos impresionados y con los miembros masculinos de equipo 7 queriendo matar al hombre, por hacer sufrir a su compañera. 

_-¿Cómo se atreve? El único al cual le permito decirme mocosa es a sharky, nadie más tiene ese derecho_- gruñía literalmente en mi interior.

_**-Si tanto te molesta podría soplar una ventisca cuando estemos por las montañas y así él tropieces por "accidente"**-_ al tiempo que reía maniáticamente la criatura encerrada dentro de ella.**_-Vamos Saku es mejor que disfrutes de esto en vez de todas estas misiones patéticas que nos han dado_**- intento confortarla.

_-Bueno tienes razón… y a todas estas ¿Por qué Inner esta tan extrañamente callada?_- preguntço ya que era un milagro que no se metiera en la conversación.

**_-Digamos que no la veras en un tiempo, pero si quieres te la muestro-_** me dijo al tiempo que al cerrar mis ojos me mostro a mi Inner atada a una silla con tirro grueso en la boca, además de estar bajo unas púas de acero y esta gritaba como loca

_-Lindo toque las púas_- le dijo.

**_-Gracias… _**

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia de sus amigos, y de lejos se podía ver a los dos chicos acompañados por el hombre al se debería escoltar.

Esto le recordaba un poco a la misión a Suna, donde tuvo que recolectar esas hierbas y al final del día termino revelando que era el Jubii, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué habrá pasado con Gaara-kun?

Flash Back 

_**-Hola, como no sabrás te diré mi nombre que es Sakura Haruno pero lamentablemente no se el tuyo así que**…-extendiéndole la mano hablo la pequeña, al tiempo que le incitaba a decir el suyo. _

_**-Soy Gaara no Sabuku**- dijo estrechando su mano torpemente, ya que aunque no le gustara admitir este era su primer contacto físico con alguien que no fuera su tío. _

_**-Bueno Gaara-kun te invito un helado-** término de decir para apretar más fuerte su agarre y empezar a arrastrarlo hacia el puesto más cercano de helados que encontrase. _

Fin Flash Back 

Bueno pasado pisado, como dice el dicho, pero igualmente espero volverte a verte Gaara.

**-¡Hay, ¿por qué tarda tanto!?-** gritó Naruto sacando de sus pensamientos a la peli rosada, el cual al igual de todos tenían una mochila en donde tenían las cosas para el viaje.

**-Naruto el día que Kakashi llegue temprano, será cuando ocurra el apocalipsis zoombie-** seriamente, al tiempo que el peli rubio asintió dándole la razón, y al azabache los veía con una gota en la nuca por sus ridiculeces.

**-A todas estas Sakura-chan-** llamando la atención de la chica- **¿Por qué le dices Kakashi en vez de sensei?**- ya que lo lógico era no decirle por el nombre si no por el título.

**-Porque yo he tenido muchos senseis en la vida, pero a ninguno le di el título, para mí al que le diga así se lo debe ganar por sus actos y no por palabras-** dijo, Es cierto yo nunca ni a Itachi-kun, que fue buen maestro le dije así.

*La molestia tiene razón* pensaba en sus adentros el menor de los Uchichas

El hombre que estaba de lado de la conversación veía a los chicos con mucha curiosidad *Interesante*

2 Horas después 

**-Yo-** dijo un peli gris al tiempo que aparecía de una nube de humo**- Discúlpenme que es que me cruce con… **

**-No gaste saliva sensei, que no le creemo**s- dijo Naruto seriamente a lo que sus compañeros asintieron dándole la razón.

*Que mala gradecidos y yo que había pensado en mí excusa por mucho tiempo* lloraba internamente el portador del Mangekyō Sharingan.

**-****Vayámonos**- dijo la peli rosada para luego ser seguida por sus compañeros y el hombre escoltado

Llevaban caminando al menos dos horas hasta que pasan por un charco de agua el cual Sakura mira fijamente _¿De verdad me creen tan tonta? _

**-Kensh**i- habló de repente sorprendiendo a todos ya que hasta el momento estaban en total silencio-** A trabajar**- luego de eso el feroz lobo cayó al piso en donde creció de tamaño y apenas lo hizo fue al lado de Tazuna.

**-[Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Escudo de Fuego]-** luego de eso una barrera de fuego se creó alrededor de lobo y Tazuna a tiempo para no permitir que un Kunai chocara contra él.

**-En verdad creyeron que se vería normal un charco de agua en un lugar que no ha llovido en al menos una semana-** dijo a la nada dejando a los demás sorprendidos por su manera analítica de pensar

*Con que si se dio cuenta* pensaba orgulloso, pero a la vez intrigado el Jounin

De repente dos ninjas aparecieron del charco de agua y unas cadenas sujetaron a Kakashi desde la tierra- ¡**Protejan a Tazuna!**- gritó antes de romperse en pedazos dejando un tronco en su lugar.

**-Kenshi maniobra A7**-dijo de repente Sakura, para luego ver como ella creo sellos a una gran velocidad**—Kaze Maru-yan [Jutsu Cúpula defensiva de viento]**- luego de eso el lobo agarro por su mandíbula el traje del borracho, para dejarlo dentro de la cúpula de aire de la chica- **No se aleje**- fue lo único que ella dijo.

**-Katon Atsui Bôringu no Jutsu [Elemento fuego jutsu Bola de calor]**- gritoó Sasuke para dejar quemado a uno de ellos, mientras que Kakashi se encargaba del otro.

**-Bueno**- empezó hablando el Jounin cuando todo había terminado- **Me puede explicar cómo en una misión rango C, ¿intentan matarlo? **

**-Bueno verán, yo voy a construir un puente el cual un magnate reconocido de la mafia no quiere que se haga**- dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso.

**-¿Por qué no pagar por una misión rango A?-** preguntó inquisitoria mente Sasuke.

**-Es que… no tenía con que pagarla**-provocando la caída anime de los hombres presentes.

**-Me lo maginaba-** dejando a todos impresionados por ver que ella lo creía así- **Díganme, ¿quién puede tomar tanto sake y tener dinero para pagar una misión de esa escala?**- dejando todos pensándolo-** Vi su bolso y tiene como seis botellas más ahí dentro**- termino de decir con un suspiro.

**-Bueno ya que no podemos abandonar ahora enviare un pergamino avisando de nuestra situación**- dijo para luego escribir en un pergamino y enviarlo por un jutsu de tele transportación a Konoha- **Sigamos. **

Ya había pasado tiempo desde la emboscada, y el pelo rubio, la peli rosada, el azabache y los dos peli gris, habían pasado por un lago en bote, recién se bajaban en la orilla y caminaban por un sendero en el cual lentamente empezó a llenarse de niebla.

**-Agáchense**- dijo Kakashi para que de un momento a otro una gran espada pasara sobre sus cabezas en forma de boomerang el cual se clavó en el tronco de un árbol, dejando ver que encima de este estaba subido un hombre moreno, el cual tenía el pelo de color negro, además de tener su banda tachada de la aldea de la niebla.

**-Con que el ninja copy-** dijo viendo directamente a Kakashi- **Además de… **

**-¿Zabuza-chan?-** pegunto Sakura interrumpiéndolo, la cual la veía con la cabeza de lado.

**-Sakurita**- respondió impactado para sorpresa de todos- **¿Qué haces aquí?...**

* * *

Hice el cpai bien largo :)

Y doy una advertencia, menos reviews más tiempo de publicación, lo advierto por las dudas.

Además ¿Quieren lemon?

Bye...


End file.
